Symposium
by Azorrah Lee
Summary: The life of warrior is one of great difficulty; for Kurt it's almost excruciating considering that everyone wants him dead, there's a prophecy about him that could change the world as we know it and it seems everyone has a secret to keep. Join the madhouse as he tries to steady the runaway train of life...
1. Chapter 1

The best thing about middle school: anonymity, no one care to know I existed and least of all no one invaded my sanctity. I was the lone ranger, left to my own devices, immersed in the comfort of reading. The pages of French vogue would never turn their back on me; Kurt Hummel's best friends are a bunch of fashion magazines, a stack of books and his father; pathetic. All he spent his days doing was working in his father's shop or coordinating new outfits- when he wasn't doing either he was reading on how to improve his skills. The best thing about middle school was he just cruised through; he was reading above his age in three languages and he was reading into some basic algebra but he refused when they wanted to push him ahead because the he'd lose his anonymity and his comfort. So Kurt just channelled his time into refining his other talents: piano, vocals and dance became an integral part of his day to day life- important for keeping his sanity!  
The life of an eleven year old, as Kurt had come to realise, was no easy task to undertake; the basics of it were easy but Kurt found himself to be easily distracted and fell prey to poor concentration at times. Of all the problems Kurt faced he dubbed his nightmares to be by far the worst; he woke up sweaty and clammy with the face of a red haired teen with glowing green eyes burned into the back of his eyelids, her voice echoing in his mind, taunting him "_**the one alone shall be no more,  
seek the moon and its smile be known,  
shine in bright the prophecy of four,  
death befriends in the twilight zone,  
the earth for you shall change its core,  
the maiden brother the yield no throne.**_"  
Kurt sat by himself on the playground bench whilst his 'play date' ran around like an idiot, Kurt didn't care for the boy much- he once heard he used bar soap to wash his hair which is not okay- he sat next to the boy's mother as she knitted her scarf and he read his book under the warm may sun. The last day of the fifth grade and then a summer of cars, fashion and books! Throw in a random recital here and there and it was the summer of his dreams; Kurt had taken to counting down the days out of sheer excitement; one more left.  
"Hi, I'm Rachel" a little girl with wild brown curls and a bright yellow T-shirt said happily sitting next to him.  
"That's lovely but I don't see the relevance" he didn't even introduce himself, he never bothered to anymore because the other kids felt like he was as interesting as the lawn furniture.  
"You wanna play?" She said with a small smile.  
"Why?" Was all he could muster, the other kids never offered to play with him and he'd give up on asking them.  
"It'll be fun, you can be the knight and I'll be the princess." he paused at the thought, that didn't sit right with him.  
"Aren't we a little old for that?" He asked the brown eyed girl, she shrugged. Kurt gave it a moment's thought.  
"Well, then a dual!" She said with a sparkle in her eye.  
"Just because I read about medieval warfare, doesn't mean I want to part take in it!" He let out a huff and turned away from her.  
"I meant a musical dual," The girl said as her smile faltered and she fiddled with the hem of her jeans.  
"Well, if that's the case. How can I say no?" He said with a smile as he threw his book on the bench next to him.  
"I like this a lot!" Rachel squealed as they ran to a secluded spot on the edge of the playground before Rachel stopped suddenly, "What did you say your name was?"  
"Kurt." He stopped for a moment, "are you new here?"  
"Yeah, my family had to move here from Idaho." Kurt liked Rachel, he didn't know what drew him to her but he felt a bond with her. "Are you from around here?"  
"Yep, been living here since I was born!" There was a comfortable silence as they got into their sparring positions; each invested their breath into making faux fighting sounds as the other raised their voice to the heavens before they collapsed in a wild fit of laughter. As they lay on the grass taking in the spring day their comfortable silence was broken, "Do you like to sing?"  
"I love to sing!" She beamed tossing her loose curls over her shoulder, "Have you seen _The Sound of Music_?"  
"Yep, I love it! When I grow up I want to be just like Maria!" He said proudly, "I want to sing how I feel!"  
"Did your mom make you watch them?" Rachel gestured to the woman knitting on the bench, he didn't miss his mother because he couldn't remember her, he'd just heard stories of how she loved him; he did feel sad because he couldn't share with her all his troubles and joys like one does with one's mother.  
"That's not my mom," he paused and took in a deep breath, "I don't have a mom, well I had one once, I guess, but I'm not sure what happened but I never knew her."  
"Shut up."  
"I didn't say anything."  
"Shut up!"  
"Still not saying anything."  
"I don't have a mom either! This is destiny; fate has brought us together to do a duet in life." She sucked in a deep breath and continued, "I don't have a mother either, I have two gay dads and I may have been deprived of a mother-daughter relationship, much like you, but I use it to build myself."  
"Whoa, slow down, I'm a boy!"  
"I know, I didn't mean it like that." she looked sympathetic. Their conversation was interrupted by a shrill screech. They turned toward each other, "not again!"  
"What was that?" He asked her. He had never heard such a sound in his like, it was what he'd imagined death would sound like.  
"You heard that?" He looked at her as though she'd lost her mind.  
"Of course I heard that!" He looked at her curiously, "why would you ask such a thing, everyone in the park heard." as he looked around he noticed that no one had so much as flinched at the noise.  
"We need to find one of our dads!" She said as she started running towards the road, without a second thought he followed her, grabbing his book and saying his goodbyes under the pretext of going home.  
"My dad's shop is a couple of blocks down the road." he said as he caught up with her. For a short girl Rachel ran really fast. As they approached his dads shop, Kurt turned to see what appeared to be a beautiful woman with an odd complexion who was hot on their tail. "Is that her? Is she making the noise?" He asked breathlessly as they made it to the door, it opened and as Kurt's dad walked out. He saw the kids and the monster.  
"Oh god!" Was all he could muster as he guided the kids into the store and shut the door, Kurt instantly felt a sense of security. He and Rachel were doubled over and gasping for air.  
Rachel regained her composure whilst Kurt switched to hyper ventilating, "Hi Mr Hummel, I'm Rachel Berry. Kurt and I are friends now." Kurt could see the shock on his father's face.  
"Do you know what that was?" Burt asked the little girl before him.  
She nodded, "a Scythian dracanae. How much does Kurt know?" He was baffled, he didn't know what was worse, Rachel knowing more than he did or his father knowing something and not sharing it with him.  
"I don't know a thing" he said boldly, for the first time he was in the dark he hadn't felt this way for about as long as he's been able to read.  
"I'll go call my dad's, give you some privacy." she looked from father to son and put a hand on Kurt's shoulder as if to say 'I got you'.  
"Phone is in the office through those doors," he said as he pointed her in the right direction. They both watched her till she disappeared through the office doors; they turned to face each other and there was silence- so thick you could cut it with a knife- just when Kurt started to demand some answers his father started to provide them. The muddle with their words broke the tension, "I love you, Kurt. I will always love you."  
"But..." Kurt prompted his father to continues, he wanted this explained!  
"But I haven't been honest about something;" he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, "I was waiting for the right time but I guess the fates have forced my hand..."  
There was eerie silence, "What is it?" He demanded of his father, he wanted to know.  
"I can't tell you everything, not here. You're a demigod, I'll tell you the rest later." Kurt could see the sadness in his pale blue eyes, "We're going to Long Island."  
"Like New York, Long Island or like when you said we were going to Paris and we went Texas." He was excited; he had always wanted to see the city for himself. He wanted to see the setting of _West Side Story_ and _Will & Grace_; he was going to the city! "When do we leave?"  
"As soon as Rachel finishes her little phone call," he started checking for his wallet and he got the car's engine roaring and into gear.  
"How are we getting there?" Kurt asked softly as he looked out onto the spring sun as it began its descent. There was an eerie silence- those seemed to be increasing in frequency- he turned to see his dad load their 'Hurricane' supplies, he lifted an eyebrow in surprise, "you think there might be a hurricane?"  
"What?" His dad paused and looked at him, sudden realisation crept onto his face, "oh that's actually a shot gun and a bunch of other stuff I might need to kill monsters." Kurt let free a simple 'hmmm' as he fixed his hair deep in contemplation on how long his father's been lying to him. He just looked at the man he thought to be his dad, before the question could form in his mind he was presented with the answer, "I'll always be your dad, no matter what! It will always be us."  
"I'm ready, my dad's say they'll meet us at the foot of the hill." Rachel wiped away her tears, "whatever that means." she let out a soft sob. I could empathise with her sense of abandonment, I grabbed her hand and smiled at her; she smiled back.  
"This doesn't make me your boyfriend!" I was firm but playful; she giggled softly and turned her head up. Kurt knew that just like all of the brave people he read about and the great heroes in the Disney movies he had to think beyond what he wanted; to what he needed to do for himself and those around him; right now they needed him to put on his brave face as he got into the back seat, buckled his seat belt and watched the mid-western landscape disappear into a blur as the clouds danced about to the soft sounds of John Mellencamp.

~0~

"Kurt! Rachel! Get up, you need to brace yourselves." Kurt jerked awake, he'd been dreaming of the same girl- her voice was clearer and her word stronger- it frightened him but he schooled his emotions and concentrated on the situation at hand. Through the car window Kurt could see vast expanses of greenery shrouded by the cover of darkness; the car was travelling far beyond the speed limit, Kurt could feel the engine roaring wildly as it battled to keep up the fast pace. "Where are we?" His mind rushing, he was excited, nervous and every emotion between the two.  
"Pennsylvania, but there are some monsters hot on out trail." Kurt secured his seatbelt as the car jerked violently. He looked out the window to see a pair of red eyes and a matching mane of fiery red hair; I paled, this was beyond the bounds of my imagination and yet this was real!  
Kurt wondered how they could escape this nightmare, 'think about it' he said to himself as he wrecked his mind trying to find an out. "Have we passed Penn State?" He yelled with an air of authority no one would be surprised to hear from him.  
"Not the time to be looking at options for college!" His dad said in a rather irritable manner. He climbed over the centre console into the passenger's seat, "what are you doing?"  
"I'm re-routing our journey." He fiddled with the GPS whilst his father and Rachel looked on in amazement.  
"Where to?" Rachel asked as she peeped between the seats with a look of confusion.  
"Well, the airport here is open to the public and if I can get to a pilot and we can fly to Long Island." As they approached airport Kurt knew they had little time, the car was swerving from side to side as the monsters tried to push the car off the road. There was a momentary lapse of trouble and the car gained speed till there was one of those creatures in their way.  
"Drive through her." Rachel said encouragingly but it seemed a bit too easy to work. Kurt cautiously considered their chances of survival, and then he caught sight of the gleaming metal.  
"Don't hit her she's got a metal leg, that'll do a bit of damage!"  
"Buckle up," hi dad said bracing himself on the car floor. "We are gonna give new meaning to the phrase 'it's how we role'." he added with a hearty chuckle.  
The world turned on its head as Kurt and Rachel held on tightly as they were shaken like grains of rice in maracas. When stillness was restored Kurt's head kept on spinning, scattering his thoughts, "Let's do it again!" He screamed before taking a moment to re-compose himself.  
As they staggered into the office, it was his father who spoke to the attendant at the plane rental desk; "How much for a plane to new York that leaves in the next five minutes?"  
"That's impossible but in half an hour you can get a plane for fifty thousand dollars" he said with a smile.  
"Half an hour!" My father exclaimed as his face turned red.  
"I'm hung up on the fifty thousand dollars." Tactless Rachel stage whispered to me.  
The man behind the counter turned up his nose and said, "You can have that plane for free!" He laughed as he pointed out the door to an old fighter plane.  
"We'll take it!" I said rather rudely.  
"That plane hasn't moved in over ninety years, when it returned from the firs world war!" The man was guffawing at this point.  
"We'll try our luck!" Kurt said leading Rachel and his father out into the open; they kept their eyes open for the monsters, "Dad, go get your tool box from the car. Rachel, get on the 'Hurricane kit' and keep watch. I'll take a gander at the engine."  
Everyone carried out their instructions as instructed, the Sopwith F1 Camel was a beauty. Kurt had seen it at the National Museum of the United States Air Force in Dayton a couple of times. He had a model hanging from my ceiling, he knew this plane. When his dad came back he put him to work, "Follow my instructions exactly!"  
"Their coming." Rachel cried, pointing at the three monsters heading our way.  
"We can leave now but she won't last very long," Kurt chewed his lips as he thought "twenty minutes tops."  
"Works for me" Rachel said his dad took hold of his shot gun and the ammo; he got in the back, knowing that he couldn't shoot and fly for the first time. He and Rachel squeezed into the front as he started the engine, "You can do this." Rachel whispered in his ear, barely audible over the loud thud of the plane. Letting loose a hearty roar he set his foot on the pedal and pulled the lever toward himself while he silently said a 'thanks to books'. It wasn't long before they were cruising above the roof tops of Pennsylvania and heading toward Long Island; Kurt marvelled at how a book here and there on flying along with a couple of movie could help so much as the bare rural land turned to the small towns of outer New York.  
"I see the sky line, I can see it!" Rachel exclaimed happily, Kurt was yet to see a thing, he knew there was still quite a bit of flying to be done and I wasn't sure how much more the plane could take. He increased altitude to avoid unnecessary manoeuvring as he approached the city he knew it was quicker to fly through rather than around. Kurt was manoeuvring around some of the taller buildings when he started to hear the steady drumming thundering from behind him; he saw his father, shotgun in hand, firing at something he could only describe as a dragon!  
"What fandom of monsters are we dealing with here?" He screamed over his shoulder.  
"What?" Rachel screeched; he winced at how piercing her voice was.  
"What kind of monsters are these?" She was blank which prompted him to go on, "Supernatural, Vampire Diaries, Lord of the Rings, Harry Potter?"  
"Oh," she said but failed to answer the question; her face scrunched into what was assumed to be a thinking face. "Greek Mythology." She finally added.  
"Just checking," he turned to guide the plane through the last of the planes, in the general direction of Long Island. Kurt had never thought he'd pilot his first flight; this experience was surreal for him. He turned to his father to confirm the particulars but got no reply, "Do you have any idea where we're going?" Rachel shook her head; this was not what he wanted to hear! The thought of flying blind scared him, he tried once more to get through to his dad; he was met with a muffled reply of 'hill' and 'Long Island'.  
They dropped their altitude when the city skyline was behind them; Kurt wanted to be sure they could land safely at any time. The dragon was still hot on their trail as the flew over suburban homes toward the wide expanses of the North Shore of Long Island and it was in that enthralling moment of fascination Kurt almost forgot he was being pursued by a fire breathing dragon and he was supposed to be flying a plane; the reminder came when the back of the plane became engulfed in flames and he barely cleared the fence over the hill when a second dragon appeared from a tree at the edge of the farm, "What is up with these dragons? What is this, American Dragon?"  
Kurt guffawed at Rachel's joke and then he saw the plane's trajectory was sending them to fiery crash. "Jump!" he screamed, his dad stopped shooting.  
"What?" His dad's raspy baritone harmonising with Rachel's screechy lyric soprano.  
"I said Jump!" he flicked his bangs to the side and got himself ready for the eight-foot jump, "Jump. Tuck. Roll. Jazz hands!"  
He grabbed Rachel's hand and jumped, he kept reciting the plan as they fell toward an opening adjacent to a large cabin. They landed perfectly with drama that made their lives seem like a Broadway smash hit, his dad ruined the moment by hitting the ground with a thud.  
"Good Evening," a- Kurt couldn't remember the proper term for it- half man, half horse, "I'm Chiron camp director. I can't say we're expecting you or anyone till tomorrow."  
"I'm Rachel Berry," she extended her hand; "This is Kurt Hummel, my best friend."  
All I could do was smile shyly because I'd met her six hours ago but who was I to take the wind out of her sails?  
"Mr D," a podgy man said looking Kurt and Rachel over a couple of times, "You two are half-bloods?"  
Kurt helped his father to his feet, a handful of teenagers had gathered to speculate the loud crash and see the new blood. Kurt almost swore he saw someone he knew- he took a second look- there she was, the red haired girl from his dream. "Do I know you?" he asked approaching her. She seemed to be baffled by the accusation, she stared deeply into his eyes but before she could respond there was a bright light from behind him.  
"Athena!" Mr D said, directing Kurt's gaze toward the brunette standing before him.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: i sorta forgot to put up a disclaimer so here it is... Holds weight for the rest of the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee nor do i own the Percy Jackson series; I'm just having fun, please don't sue me!**

* * *

"Athena," Kurt heard Mr D say, "Don't tell me it's another one of your smart alack kids!"

"Dionysus," the dark-haired woman said with toothache inducing smile, "How are you brother? I'd like to speak to Kurt for a moment."  
"Be my guest," the cranky man said sending Kurt an unwelcoming glare, "Just be sure to teach this one some manners unlike that Annabelle."  
"It's Annabeth," her smile remained sweet though her grey eyes turned dark. She walked ahead of Kurt, not speaking till they were some distance from everyone. "This is a very important conversation, so pay close attention."  
"You're Athena?" She nodded; Kurt curled his mouth into a wicked smile, "Are you like the world's oldest virgin?"  
Shock spread across the woman's face, "No," she said in a shrill whine that reminded Kurt of some of his class mates, "That's Hestia! I'm millennia younger than she is!"  
"Okay, so what do you want from me?" He glared at her; he was going to intimidate the truth out of her. "I don't mean to be rude but I am in the dark here"  
Un-phased by one of his meanest glares, the grey eyed lady spoke calmly, "I am here under the pretext of being your mother but I want it to be clear that I'm not your mother, I claim to be so you can fulfil your destiny."  
"My destiny is Zac Efron!" Kurt fixed his hair even though it was perfect- a nervous habit he couldn't shake. "What is it you think is my destiny?" He cocked his hips and raised a finely sculpted eyebrow.  
"I can't tell you yet but during the course of the summer fragments of the truth will come to light." Athena smiled, her smile felt more genuine this time, "Please, give into me. Every time you've felt like you could be more will become a reality at the summer solstice."  
"That's the day after my birthday! I expect a gift seeing as you're my fake mother and all."  
"If in six weeks you are still keeping this secret I'll reward you generously," she smiled with her eyes, giving them a slight green tinge, "Till then I can get you anything you want from home."  
"Since I left in hurry I didn't pack anything, go into my closet and get my humidity controlled trunk- it has my summer wardrobe and skin care products." She gave him a peculiar look, like she was trying to understand him, "Don't even try to understand this!" He twirled whilst gesturing to himself.  
"You are a strange little boy, I like it." She said as she let Kurt take the lead back to the big house, they entered to find Rachel in deep conversation about something or the other, "I claim him, and I'll save you all the trouble, Rachel is a gift to the new world from Hera."  
"Shut up!" Mr D said, "You mean she got of her high horse and decided to ride something else?"  
The room was filled with raucous laughter; "No," Rachel said as a holographic lotus appeared over her head, "I have to gay dads. Hera totally thinks gay is okay and is the future of marriage so the created me, I guess, for my dad's."  
"In the same way I do my kids," Athena said holding Kurt close to her; he was uncomfortable with the invasion of his space but said nothing. "I think it to be quite an honourable thing to do."  
"Well, it's late and since I can't do my moisturising routine tonight I have to compensate by sleeping till midday." He hugged his father goodbye and cupped his face, "Listen dad, you are brave for me. Don't cry, I'll be back by the end of summer and I'll call you frequently because I have my cell phone. I want you to make sure you call the credit card company and increase my daily limit in case of emergencies."  
"I will," his dad sniffed and wiped his face, "I love you, okay?"  
"I love you too." Kurt gave his father another hug, "Now, you show Athena my stuff and don't let her steal anything!"  
"I'm a goddess, I don't need to steal!"  
"Kurt," his father grabbed him by the shoulders and looked him dead in the eye, "don't cry or else you're make-up will smudge. You be kind to the other kids and watch out for Rachel."  
"Bye daddy!" He let his father's hand slip from his own, he watched as his father and the beautiful goddess disappeared in a bright white light. He turned to face the other god in the room, "So, where to I sleep?"  
"Well, brain child, you get to sleep with the rest of the nerds in the Athena cabin where as the beautiful and talented Rachel Berry gets to bunk alone in the Hera cabin, first person ever."  
"Oh, I'm sorry I could have sworn I heard you say I was sharing," Kurt said feigning amusement, "but then I heard compliments that weren't directed at me and I was certain I was imagining it."  
"No, you heard me correctly Mr Smarty-pants." Mr D said with a sly smile.  
"I can do this," he said to himself softly, "what's the worst that could happen?" He kept repeating his mantra as they walked through the night; the area around the fire pit was now empty. As he entered the cabin with Chiron because Mr D had insisted on escorting Rachel.  
An older girl with blond hair that was either stained by something or been awfully highlighted with a single grey streak, "Welcome to the Athena cabin, I'm Annabeth Chase and it is a pleasure to meet you." Kurt noted that she sounded and smelt like a librarian, it gave him comfort.  
"I'm Kurt Hummel, I'm from Lima, Ohio;" he faked his best toothy grin and extended his hand like he'd seen Rachel do, "And the pleasure is all mine." He looked around the room, in awe at the variety of books and the working space littered with blue prints- this was the stuff his wet dreams are made of. Chiron left him to his own devices, he wondered over to the untidy bookshelf; reading some of the titles- some he'd read, some he'd heard of and others were new to him.  
"I know you don't have anything to sleep in so you can have this," it was an azure T-shirt with Greek writing on it, "it's mine, I think it should fit."  
"What's the thread count of these sheets?" He asked gesturing to the bed that he was assigned. He was met with a blank stare and a mumbled answer, "Never mind, wake me when my stuff gets here he said stripping into his underwear before the giggles came as a painful reminder that he wasn't in his room anymore.  
"Would you like to change in the bathroom?" Annabeth said with a sweet smile.  
"No," he flicked a stray hair into place, "I'm hot so I have nothing to be ashamed of and I'm a performer so this is duck off a waters back."  
"Its water off a ducks back." A blond girl said.  
"I've never seen water floating on ducks but I have seen duck float in water."  
"You are a strange little boy." One of the light haired boys sitting at one of the tables said with a chuckle.  
"Thank you," he couldn't help but chuckle, "I get that a lot, made your mom all giddy!"  
"What'd you say about my mom?" The boy shot daggers at him; he let loose a shrill giggle.  
"Nate, she's everyone in this room's mom!" Annabeth said with a giggle, they laughed out loudly, only to be interrupted by a loud thud. He looked around and saw his trunk lying in the open space.  
"What is that?"  
"My wardrobe!" Kurt could hear how cocky his voice was, "my skin is saved!"  
"Did you pack the entire mid-west?" Nate asked with a smirk. He sized Kurt up and went on, "Are you gonna need help carrying that?"  
"Nah, it weighs next to nothing."  
"But it's as big as you are!" The boy said- he was clearly making fun of Kurt's stature, Kurt decided to have a little fun so he grabbed the trunk with one hand, concentrating on lifting it.  
"Seems I can handle big things just fine." He defiantly flipped his bangs to the side and carried his trunk to his bed.

~O~

Kurt was definitely a morning person, he had to be in order to effectively his cleanse and moisturising routine with enough time to pick and accessorise the perfect outfit. He wasn't about to let his appearance fall to the wayside just because he was at camp! He was the first to get up and was ready by the time people started to get up; he made his way to Rachel's cabin so he wouldn't get lost alone. As expected sleeping alone had driven her deeper into the loony bin because Kurt found her having an intimate conversation with herself.  
"Morning Rachel," I beamed letting her give me a warm hug, "and how are this lovely morning?"  
"Hey bestie, I'm good but I have to reset my curls," I couldn't help but notice the potential improvement in her hair.  
"Don't, rock the blow out for a while," I dragged her across the yard for what seemed to be the first time, I was in awe at the size of the camp, the beauty of the 'cabins'- though the term is used loosely to describe the twenty stone buildings.  
"Kurt, Rachel, just the people I was looking for!" Chiron said appearing behind the duo, "I'd like to give you a tour of the camp."  
"Oh, you are too kind." Rachel was clearly brown nosing and it was blatantly obvious. Chiron lead Kurt and Rachel all around the camp ground: Chiron explained the magical boarder and how it came about; He and Rachel were shown all twenty of the different cabins arranged in the shape of the Greek letter 'Ω'- they were all different- and Chiron labelled each one, giving them passing commentary on the origin; Kurt got the fright of his life when Chiron showed them a climbing wall that spewed lava but apparently isn't dangerous at all; they made their way to the armoury where his beloved 'sister' Annabeth was taking inventory of a wide variety of weapons and other shiny things but promised to 'hook them up' later; they passed the big house which they were then told not to enter unless invited, that couple with the menacing glare they received was more than enough for him; their tour took them to the stables which had a bunch of winged-freaking-horses and might take some time to get used to but were abruptly escorted elsewhere by Chiron who claims 'they're a wretched place to be'; we were then brought to a place known as the Forges which looked like the shed we saw Annabeth in, on steroids, it smelled like his dad's workshop when he's been doing steel work or welding- Kurt began miss his dad now- this was supposedly a hot hangout spot for Hephaestus' children who were nowhere to be seen; they were led past a forest and more recreational activities that 'would be explained later' as they made their way to the dining pavilion.  
"I'm afraid you two can't eat together," Chiron began as he lead them into the crowded pavilion, " camp tradition states tha-"  
"I'm going to stop you right there," Kurt said with a sweet smile, "I don't follow tradition, I mean look at this outfit!" He gestured to his knee-high boots, high-waist shorts and casual blazer paired with the camp T-shirt; "No one dresses like this here, so I think Rachel can eat with me without disrupting order!"  
"Kurt, I doubt I'll get lonely eating by myself at that dusty old table." Rachel started the water works and Chiron melted like cotton candy in their mouths, he gave her hand a squeeze of approval.  
"Fine, but keep a low profile."  
They smiled and went to get some breakfast, realising that -other than road trip food- their last meal was lunch the previous day. They imitated what all the other kids were doing, getting in line in front of a fire pit and watched as everyone took their turn pushing a little of their food into the pit and saying it was for the gods. As Kurt made his way to the front he noticed that the fire would burn a bit brighter and crackle louder at each offering but return to normal straight after. His turn came, he fixed his hair and pushed some of his food in to the fire and side 'for the gods'; the fire grew to a searing pillar of fire that went all the way to the ceiling, Kurt was frightened, Mr D had turned to look at him and his amazement was evident.  
"Did I break it?" He asked twirling his finger in his hair lazily with deer-in-headlight eyes. After about five minutes the blaze died down as though nothing had happened but the singed smell in the air and burnt spot on the ceiling remained as a reminder. Towards the end of breakfast it was announced that a game of capture the flag would be played that evening, whatever that meant but it had everyone else excited.  
Kurt and Rachel were instructed to follow Annabeth and some dark haired boy to the armoury before they began their day of training, Kurt could see the two teens flirting but they were really bad at it so he took the opportunity to ridicule them.  
"So Annabeth," he grabbed her arm like they were old lovers, "you and I are like siblings, right?"  
"Sure Kurt, why do you ask?" She said with some discomfort in her voice.  
"Rachel and I," I brought Rachel to my other side to create a larger space between Annabeth and the dark haired boy; "agree that your boyfriend is smoking!"  
Rachel giggled and flipped her bangs out of her face, "My dad's said I could start dating when I turned twelve," she said with a pout of her lips and a wink, "When you feel like trading up."  
Annabeth shot him a glare that made me quiver in my Choos, "Come on Annabeth it's just kids playing." He said laughing.  
The boy blushed violently, "I turn twelve in a couple of weeks, and you should call me."  
"Percy, Percy Jackson." He said with a lopsided grin, we had him but now was time to let him go.  
"The name of a warrior!" I patted him on the shoulder, "bicep!" Rachel and I squealed.  
Annabeth boiled over at this point, "Perseus Jackson!" She growled and Kurt took this as the queue to change the direction of the conversation.  
"Perseus?" He raised an eyebrow, surprising himself with how quickly he could change his emotional state; "I'm sorry but there aren't biceps large enough to justify a name like Perseus in today's day and age!"  
"Perseus," Rachel scoffed, "you must take us for fools!"  
"I revoke your right to call me!"  
"And I take back your right to move up in the world." Rachel flipped her hair with defiance, "In fact I'm beginning to think that my bestie's sister is a little out of your league, Annabeth it's time to move up in the world."  
Annabeth laughed out and Percy's blush was an embarrassed on as opposed to the flattered one from earlier. "Oh Percy," she said smiling bashfully, "their just kids having fun."  
"I have to ask," Kurt had an edge of seriousness to his voice as he looked around for the perfect weapon, "What is up with you matching highlights?"  
They looked at each other and shrugged, "It's because we have both held the burden of Atlas."  
"Like you held up the sky?" He asked in astonishment.  
"Shut. Up." Rachel added with equal fascination. Kurt couldn't even begin to fathom the weight the must of held and here they were, teens none the less.  
"Okay. What do you think you might fare well with?" Annabeth asked Rachel, his bestie gave it some thought, her face scrunched up in deep contemplation. "What about you Kurt?" I had been looking around when finally something caught my eye.  
"This!" I picked up the glowing bronze double-headed axe and gave it a little twirl over my head and from side to side. "The labrys was used to free our mother, did you know that?"  
"No," Annabeth was astounded by the grace with which he carried the weapon.  
"One was used to crack open Zeus's skull." He put the weapon down, "It isn't sleek enough."  
"Don't worry," Percy said and pulled out a pen, "there are ways of concealing weapons." Percy uncapped the pen to reveal a glowing bronze sword. Kurt was initially taken by surprise; he picked his weapon and smiled wickedly.  
"How's about you and I practice a little?" He said in a sweet almost childlike voice.  
"I think you'd be a little out of your depths." Kurt raised a questioning eyebrow, "I bathed in the Styx before I took on the Titan Lord Kronos."  
"Well I have a stringent moisturising routine in place," he flipped his hair and looked Percy in eyes, he was in sparing position like they taught him in that martial class his dad made go to, "come at me bro!"  
"Boys!" Annabeth scolded, sounding almost motherly; "outside!"  
As they settled back into their sparring positions Kurt felt a surge of energy, an adrenaline rush and a thirst for carnage. He held his labrys with a new found aggression that he could quite control.  
"I'll take it easy on you," Percy smiled, "it is your first time."  
At that moment Kurt charged forward with a deep hearty roar that sounded like 'for _Patti LuPone_' but what surprised both him and Percy was the strength he carried behind his first blow.  
"The Blessing of Ares." Percy mumbled as he fired blow after blow for Percy to dodge. For his first time he was holding his own quite well in this game of cat and mouse; Kurt took a moment to regain his poise, he looked Percy up and down- the curse of Achilles, but he wasn't trying to kill Percy! 'What does a swim in the Styx give you?' He thought to himself as he continued to swing his labrys, his arms exerting great force on the pen-sword. 'Be creative, use your ingenuity' he told himself, then it came to him; WWLGD! "What Would Lady Gaga Do?" He screamed viciously as he delivered a final blow Percy's blade before breaking into the choreography from the _Marry the Night_ music video, with that, a twirl and high kick- Percy was on his back with my legs straddling his torso and my blade hovering above his neck.  
"Whoa!" Percy said breathlessly, he was yet to move. "Whoa!"  
"You already said that Seaweed-Brain." Annabeth said with a giggle, Kurt turned his head to see the entire camp had gathered to watch their friendly sparring session.  
"Kurt!" Rachel squealed moving closer to him. Kurt got up and adjusted his hair and fitted Alexander McQueen blazer to the melody of applause, "I didn't know you had it in you!"  
"What in the name if _Kristin Chenoweth_ got into me!" He wondered as he pulled out his compact and fixed his gloss.

* * *

**Reviews are love; even like or indifference are appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: My disclaimer still stands, i don't own diddly squat. since this is a crossover with glee i tried to incorporate some music (Not that creepy song in my head stuff but A Capella rage filled badass singing) **

* * *

As Kurt was taking in the complements, which he worked hard for, he heard a voice he swore never to forget. "Kurt Elizabeth Hummel!"  
"Snix!" He exclaimed with an 'eep' as the vivacious Latina approached him with fire in her eyes.  
"If memory serves, I owe you a fist full of Snix-juice." She approached him at a menacing pace; all eyes were darting between him and the girl. She bent her knees and pounce- hugging him deeply. "I haven't seen you since my dad decided to become a plastic surgeon and we moved out of Lima."  
"Lima Heights Adjacent just isn't the same without you!" He knew she'd be overjoyed at the name of their supposedly dangerous neighbourhood; in reality Lima Glen- a golfing estate- was adjacent to Lima Heights but he wasn't about to blow their cover story.  
"I see you grew your hair big!" She touched his quaff gently and then touched her _Fergie circa 2005_ hump.  
"So I can hide razors up in there," he said glowing in the moment, reminiscent of his days with the girl. "I missed you Santana!" He said grabbing her tightly and twirling her like they used to do.  
"I had to give up figure skating when I moved away from you," she stopped abruptly and eyed Rachel hanging on my arms, "Is this your boyfriend Tink? I always thought your type was '_Taylor Lautner_' not '_RuPaul_' but I guess I was wrong."  
"Play nice Tana," he gave Santana a light brush on the shoulder, "This is-"  
"I'm Rachel Berry, Kurt's new best friend and duet partner." Rachel smirked and kept holding his arm.  
"I didn't know Big Birds illegitimate children also camp here," Santana said placing her hand next to her own nose to encourage Rachel's insecurities. "I'm Santana Lopez, Hades cabin but you can call me Auntie Snix."  
"I thought you asked her to be nice!" Rachel said with a squeak.  
"That is her being nice." I said leading my besties away from the crowd. "I think cotton candy might actually be melting in her mouth."  
"Kurt, just because you got help from Ares don't think you're the cock of the town." Percy said as he dusted himself off. Within a heartbeat I was in his face, "Don't underestimate me boy! Just because you can tell the difference between a breakfast that's so filling that it kicks ass and a blessing from a god. Don't make me kick your fishtail again just to prove a point!"  
"If that was the Blessing of Ares you would be dead." Said a large girl he'd learn to be Clarrise.  
"Lady GayGay can do it." Santana said with a wicked smirk on her face.  
~0~

"Tighter Clarrise." Kurt said as he held his corset in place, he had a sudden inability to breath and knew at once that it perfect.  
"Fine?" The large girl asked him, he held a thumb for confirmation- still unable to speak yet. "Okay, which armour would you like?"  
"No armour. This corset is so tight that nothing is getting in or out" he said with a flick of his bangs for dramatic effect.  
"Kurt, you're the badest twink I know." Santana said holding out a breast plate, "but being from Lima Heights Adjacent doesn't make you impervious."  
"I have to agree with Santana Kurt." Rachel grabbed him by his shoulders and added a shake to emphasise each word; "They'll have knives and swords and other sharp things!"  
"If not for yourself," Santana added a dramatic sigh that assured Kurt that Santana and Rachel were getting along just fine; "Do it for those _True Religion_ jeans that are clinging to your ass for dear life!"  
"Okay," he said sounding defeated, "but not for me, for my clothes."  
After putting on his armour they walked to their team's base, a pile of rocks that looked like the deer droppings his father swore would lead them to a kill when they went hunting last year- only things that made that trip worthwhile were the cute park and their shopping break in Chicago. "What is this fossilised dinosaur dropping?" He asked pointing lazily at the tor.  
"That's The Fist of Zeus." Santana whispered, "Call it that again and he'll take offence and strike you down."  
"That is barbaric!" Rachel exclaimed in an air superior intellect, "Who is he to restrict our humour?"  
"Technically, he's your step-dad." Kurt said to Rachel who looked horrified at that notion. "I guess we need to start on strategizing with our team."  
"I think Ares is going to whip our butts!" one of the Demeter campers said in a defeated voice. "We may have Athena, Hades, that one girl from Athena and Percy but they have Clarrise and Everyone else whilst we have Aphrodite campers who are more interested in accessorizing their armour."  
"Hey!" he said in a huff, "Accessorizing is very important!"  
"Kurt is right," Rachel, ever faithful, came to my side; "How do I fight with the risk of my hair getting into my line of sight? My Headband."  
"How do I ensure no one slashes my wrists during a sword fight?" Santana growled at the boy who was cowering away, "With some fabulous BVLGARI cuffs!"  
"If we work together and accessorize appropriately we can overcome the enemy!" he got a cheer for his efforts, he raised his voice to a Brave Heart roar; "For if not us, then who? If not now, when? And if not for Accessories, then why? Yes, I copied that speech from _Phineas and Ferb_ but they are yet to cover this song!"

**If the sun shuts down and decided not to shine no more  
I would still have you, baby  
**His voice crisp and clear in his lower register; he sliced the crowd's roar with the precision of his voice. The initial response was of bafflement from the crowd but Rachel caught the queue and steamed ahead with the first verse.**  
If we see the last day and they say we gotta go to war  
I'll be fighting with you, baby  
Cause I know if I'm falling, (falling) you won't let me hit the ground  
If the boat is sinking, (Sinking) I know you won't let me drown  
**Kurt took lead once again as their army gathered the last of their equipment and fixed their armour, making sure to be sufficiently accessorized.**  
No matter what anyone could say  
This is the only place for me  
And no one could ever take that away  
Nothing could come between us**

If the sun shuts down and decided not to shine no more (No more)  
I would still have you, you, you, you, you, you, you  
If we see the last day and they say we gotta go to war (To War)  
I'll be fighting with you, you, you, you, you  
Because it's us against the world  
The world, the world  
You know it's us against the world  
The world, the world, ohh  
Santana stood before a bloodthirsty army of teenagers and looked each of them in the eye at once; silence returned to the army before she raised her voice to the heavens once more.**  
Now if I'm lost at sea 7 days I'm not alone  
If I'm holding you, you, you, you, you  
And if it all end's; everybody in the world is gone  
I'll be standing with you, baby  
And if it's the last breath I take  
I'll leave my kiss my with you  
If there's a wall between us, baby  
I know I'll break through  
**Kurt replaced her in front of what they had turned into their army, restoring silence. He stood tall and proud as he barked their strategy; looking each warrior in the eye, one at a time, he told them this wasn't a game for heroes but of team and their team was placing it's trust in Annabeth to lead the crusade. He stood before the army, counting his breaths and relishing the surge of adrenaline before he took the bridge. **  
No matter what anyone could say  
This is the only place for me  
And no one could ever take that away  
Nothing could come between us  
**The army started their charge on to the battlefield with a menacing chant of the final chorus deep in their voices.**  
If the sun shuts down and decided not to shine no more (No more)  
I would still have you, you, you, you, you, you, you  
If we see the last day and they say we gotta go to war (To War)  
I'll be fighting with you, you, you, you, you  
Because it's us against the world**

Nothing's stronger now than you and I  
Cause your love is all I got  
And this ain't never gon' stop  
No, whoa  
There's no distance here when we're apart  
Come on in from the cold  
Lay your head on my shoulder  
Ride like a soldier  
I'ma stay right here  
The silence on the battlefield was so thick you felt you could cut it with a knife, Kurt stood by himself in a heavy armour with his labrys in hand, he whispered a silent prayer- his voice barely audible:**  
If the sun shuts down and decided not to shine no more (No more)  
I would still have you, you, you, you, you, you, you  
If we see the last day and they say we gotta go to war (To War)  
I'll be fighting with you, you, you, you, you  
Because it's us against the world  
The world, the world  
You know it's us against the world  
The world, the world, ohh (Repeat)**

As they charged the opposition, trying to draw as much attention to Percy, Santana and himself in contrast to Annabeth and Rachel who were creeping stealthily toward the opposition's flag- knife and bow in hand respectively. Kurt was swinging his labrys as if justifying Bette Midler to the miscreants from his class- with aggression. He was channelling all the anger that he'd felt in his lifetime; the times he was made fun of by his peers because he had difficulty reading, he showed them by teaching himself how to read, write and speak four languages; he thought of the ridicule he faced daily for not showing up in a burlap sack like everyone else; he recalled the terrible names he was called because of his peculiar nature and his sexuality- for each of these painful memories he delivered blow after blow to enemy after enemy. His body danced around the battlefield to the rhythmic beat of colliding metal, grunts of aggression and gasps of exasperation; leading him closer to the enemy camp where he could see a surrounded Rachel obliviously approaching the flag.  
"So," A towering figure said blocking his path to Rachel, "You're the new kid?"  
"One of, yes." He looked up at the hidden face, his voice kept at a menacing growl; "Right now though, I'm your worst nightmare."  
"Oh yeah doll face?"  
Kurt felt something inside him snap; he looked the figure dead in the eyes- green, deep emerald green eyes he knew he'd never forget. "Kurt Elizabeth Hummel!" he growled like a beat up truck, "And it's going to take me three moves to bring you down!"  
"Really," he chuckled, "If you can do that then I'll make you a virtually indestructible version of that toothpick in your hands."  
"With pleasure…" he said in a shrill melodic voice. He delivered a turning kick to the taller boy's torso using his labrys to balance, he hit him with the butt of his labrys while he was disoriented from the kick- lodging it in the gap in his armour at empire waist, then used the labrys to propel his flip onto the boy's shoulders where he locked the boys head between his ankles and flipping the taller boy over onto his back. "And to think I learnt all that whilst jazzercising."  
"Hot." The boy said, lying in a pile as Kurt looked up to see Rachel grab the flag with Santana and Annabeth flanking her.  
"I guess this means you owe me a labrys," he extended his hand to help the boy up.  
"Wyatt McGrady, Hephaestus Cabin." He took off his helmet to reveal a smile that made Kurt just a little weak in the knees, "No relation to _Tracy McGrady_."  
"Why would you think people care?" Kurt said in an aloof manner that Wyatt obviously wasn't used to, the tall boy's smile dropped. Kurt smiled and used his flirty voice to counter, "_Ewan McGregor_ is someone worth mentioning."  
"I'm not familiar…" Kurt put on his most dramatic shocked face, "…and that is bad."  
"He's no one important, just a hot actor and the leading male vocalist in the seminal film musical _Moulin Rouge_." Kurt realised that he was rambling, in an effort to curb his rambling, he flicked his hair and made it worse; "Which is odd because you call it seminal but it has nothing to do with semen or sperm or even sex, well Moulin Rouge is about a prostitute but some people consider Gypsy to be a seminal fable which is odd because that about being smothered by your mother and I can't stop myself."  
"Kurt!" Rachel said giving him a tackle hug, "Wasn't that just so much-"  
"Go away!" he said gesturing for Santana to drag her away, "TTYL."  
"Your friend is… something." He said looking at Rachel who wasn't getting the vibes I was sending her, "So will I see you at the bonfire?"  
"Obviously! I heard it was a sing along and I wanna go all kinds of _Country Strong_ on this camp." He stopped himself and played coy, "Are you going?"  
"Sure, meet you there?" Wyatt said showing Kurt a set of the most adorable dimples.  
"I'll be the one in a really cute outfit," he was waving as Wyatt walked away, "With the crazy girls!"

~0~

Kurt, his home girls –Santana and Rachel, who was now also from Lima Heights Adjacent and kept razors in her hair- and Wyatt sat around the fire pit whilst Apollo Cabin led them in a medley of _Taylor Swift_ songs; they were having fun, not paying attention to pitch or the natural key of the song. Swaying to and fro with his friends and a cute boy Kurt wasn't paying attention to anything; his bliss was interrupted by a red haired girl, who he vaguely recognized, approaching his group. She stood before him and slowly raised her hand, her eyes glowed green and he instantly recognized her as the girl from his dream. "You?" he said in a weak voice barely above a whisper but it rang true as it echoed through the now silent camp ground.  
"Kurt, you know Rachel Elizabeth Dare?" Percy asked.  
"Holy haberdashery," Rachel Berry exclaimed, "RED here can't have my name, I won't allow it!"  
"Rachel, you will always be one of a kind and she has the same middle name as me and I'm not fretting." Kurt said, with a smile.  
"**_As the Earth wakes those who were first  
Meet with three as you embark on the quest  
The eldest shall their youngest show true  
The Youngest shall fall at the imbue_**" RED said her finger pointing at Kurt even when he tried to evade.  
"Karl, Big House now!" Mr D said with a stern voice, Kurt couldn't move; "I said now!" Kurt rose to his feet and swiftly followed Mr D to the big house leaving a shell shocked Rachel and a worried Santana in his wake.  
"You know, my name is Kurt." He said slamming the door to the big house, "That was creepy as hell! Does my dad know that this is what I'm subjected to?"  
"It used to be worse; we used to have a decaying corpse doing our prophecies." Mr D smirked, "Now, you have a quest."  
"I don't understand."  
"Well, RED prophesised a quest for you." Annabeth, who invited herself, said; "I just happened to be taking notes."  
"Annabeth," he said giving her a look of disdain, "Is it me or are you like the rash that won't go away?"  
"As freaked out as you may be," she tucked a stray hair behind her ear, "you'll want to know what the deal with this prophecy is."  
"What did you get?" Said Chiron, edging Annabeth on.  
"Well, I think it makes reference to the big three and the fates," she started to point and show them things in her notebook, "The second line speaks of the fates, I think you have to track them down."  
"I have to do that?" He said with defiance in his voice, he was met with a chorus of nods; "right..."  
"Then the rest speak of the eldest, and youngest of the Big Three, which means you'll have to seek them out." Kurt was hearing the words but his mind was taking its own to process the knowledge, "I think that you have to attend the celebration of Hera's Hierogamy and bathe because it makes reference to the imbue but I don't have any idea what the first line means."  
"So, you go crazy yet?" Mr D asked with a chuckle.  
"Not even close, this is my time to try _Defying Gravity_!" His smile was dazzling but he knew he was faking it, "So when do I leave?"  
"Tomorrow, but you need to pick two people to accompany you on your journey," Chiron said with a smile, yet his face was still so stern; "might I suggest Annabeth and Percy?"  
"I accept!" Annabeth was gathering her things and making arrangements with Chiron about departure and journey structure.  
"Might I suggest No!" He said as he put his bangs back in place.  
"The prophecy makes reference to the Big Three so you need to have one of their kids," Annabeth had stopped dead in her tracks to deliver her lecture, "that's Percy!"  
"That's lovely but I don't see the relevance," he gave Annabeth a _Glasz Glare of Doom_. "I'm taking Rachel Berry and Santana Lopez. We'll be three bad ass bitches from Lima Heights Adjacent."  
"If that's what you want." Mr D said sternly, leaving no room for argument.  
"But he's a child," Annabeth said with apathy, "he doesn't know what he wants."  
"That's what everyone said when Peter chose you for his first quest," Mr D said with an air of authority, "if that numb skull can do it then three theatre veterans can do it better!" Annabeth let out a defeated nod and left.

* * *

**Song in this chapter: Christina Millian- Us Against the World.**

**oh and if you dont know, ttyl stands for 'talk to you later'**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: A huge thanks to my followers and readers *tear, means alot that you're reading this. my disclaimer still stands; i dont own anything- seriously still live with my mom. hope you like it.**

* * *

Kurt hung on to his _Marc Jacobs_ messenger bag as he and Santana waited for Rachel to finish getting herself ready for their quest.  
"Kurt," he turned to see Wyatt and his shaggy dark hair, he held his breath; "you leaving on your quest?"  
"Yea, I'm kind of nervous." He smiled shyly, trying to cover his blush, Santana rolled her eyes.  
"I really wanted to see you before you left," Wyatt blushed at his own confession, "I wanted to give you something." Kurt smiled because he wasn't sure if he could talk without having his words betray him. Wyatt retrieved something from his pocket, a small jewellers box which sparked interest in Kurt. "I do owe you an indestructible weapon," he opened the box to reveal a grey ring that held a black stone the size of a silver dollar, "it's stygian iron with a black diamond I got from Hades himself on a quest. When you take it off your finger it turns into a labrys, for you."  
"I… I'm… I…" he paused and took a deep breath, and then he hugged the tall fourteen year old.  
"I made it the perfect accessory," The boy said into the hug,  
"Because you can wear black with anything."  
Kurt slipped the ring onto his finger and smiled a thousand watts at the taller boy, "I'll see you when I get back and I'll keep this with me at all times."  
"Yo Tink," Santana said, successfully killing the moment; "Man-Hands is ready let's go before all this mushiness makes me lose breakfast."  
"Goodbye Wyatt!" Rachel chimed in a high singsong manner whilst smiling like she was privy to the biggest secret on the planet.  
"Bye Rachel, Bye Auntie Snix." Wyatt said, still in close proximity with Kurt; Wyatt turned back to him and whispered a see you later.  
"You like him don't you?" Rachel asked as they headed to the van that was giving them a ride into the city.  
"Did you figure that out by yourself or did someone help you?" Santana snapped at Rachel playfully, "Kurt was so into that Hestafreak spawn that he practically sprayed the whole camp."  
"I most certainly did not spray anything!" He said with a dopey smile on his face, "I was so taken by the jewellery I was given!"  
"Shut up! You got jewellery before the first date!" Rachel squealed, causing the car to swerve into oncoming traffic. The girls pulled at his hand trying to see the ring.  
"Granma, that right there is a black diamond," Santana said eyeing the stone, "one that size is very rare, worth at least a couple of million dollars."  
"He said it was a gift from your dad, Hades." Kurt said sounding shocked by the value of the gift, "The God of Wealth must be very generous."  
"When he claimed to have fucked my mom he gave me these." She pushed back her hair and revealed the most dazzling pebble sized sapphire earrings.  
"Wanky!" Rachel said with a saucy smirk.  
"So, I don't understand this prophecy." Kurt said in an effort to diverge their thoughts from the dreamy green eyed boy they left at camp. "Where do we start?"  
"Well, I personally think that we should ask Athena about this 'As the earth wakes those who were first' business," Rachel said as they walked through the city of their dreams, "She's wise and obviously understands the past better."  
"Where the hell do we find her?" He asked the girls who stopped dead in their tracks upon realising that none of them had a clue what they were doing.  
"She's your mom!" Santana said with a sneer, "You tell us."  
"Well, why not ask a handsome stranger?" said a teenage stud-muffin who was leaning on shiny sports car.  
"Hottest smile ever!" Rachel swooned, barely keeping herself upright; "I'm Rachel Berry."  
"Soprano extraordinaire," the young man said with a smile.  
"How do you know that?" Kurt demanded of the boy who was raising his suspicions.  
"Kurt, right?" The boy said his cocky grin still in place, "Counter Tenor, Lyric Soprano range. I'm Apollo."  
"God of Music," Santana smirked at the boy, "what do you know of this prophecy?"  
"Well, he is God of Prophecies." Rachel said in a dreamy voice, "and the Sun, that's why he's so hot."  
"Rachel is quite right," he transformed his car into a self-propelled rickshaw and gestured for them to enter. "Let me tell the story of the beginning in poetry;"  
"Hot!"  
"Wanky!"  
"Fine," They all seemed to say at the same time before both girls gave Kurt a look so as to say 'why aren't you impressed', he shrugged in response.  
"_In a Universe they make live  
From Chaos and the Earth born  
The ruled before, without scorn  
The second did the Titans give  
And never the Olympians forgive  
As the time has changed since dawn  
Trouble shall the Earth spawn  
Though her plight be aggressive  
She sprouts a new like an ear of corn  
The end shall come at the horn._" Apollo flipped his shaggy hair and gave them a smouldering look.  
"Well," Santana's face twisted from that of a dopey infatuated pre-teen to her standard scowl, "that was a total waste of our time! You sound like a crazy person."  
"Dreamy," was all Rachel could say.  
"That poem is even more confusing than the original prophecy!" Kurt snapped at the surprised god; "I think you should be committed."  
"Okay," Apollo resigned, hands up; "the eldest are The Protogenoi. They were the first rulers, from Chaos came Gaea- the personification of earth. The Protogenoi each personified a different aspect of the earth with Ouranos, who represented the sky, as their leader."  
"So, what?" Kurt interjected to the disdain of the god, "Gaea is trying to resurrect these really old bitches and I'm supposed to just gather knowledge that will bring about a downfall of someone or other?"  
"Something like that," Apollo's face had turned stern, "Gaea brought her husband's downfall at the hands of her children, the Titans. It was she who prophesized the fall of Kronos at the hands of Zeus."  
"If she put you in power why does she want to see you fall?" Santana asked to Rachel and Kurt's surprise, "What? If we can get sufficient knowledge from him we can go back to camp and try to get Wyatt to make-out with all three of us."  
"No!" Kurt screeched, "No! No to cheating on the quest. No to going back to camp and absolutely none of you two making-out with Wyatt."  
"Dude," Apollo said with a hand on Kurt's shoulder, "You just took a piss on the dude, marking your territory."  
"Call me dude again and I'll castrate you!" Kurt said giving Apollo the _Glasz Glare of Doom_. "BTW I was not claiming him, simply drawing a line in the sand between genders."  
"I think your eyes are dreamy," Rachel said before clamping her hand over her mouth and blushing violently.  
"I think we should get off now," Santana suggested, "before Rachel loses her mind."  
"Where to?" Apollo asked.  
"Central Park." Kurt said as he checking Rachel's vitals.  
"Why?" The blond boy asked.  
"To feed the ducks," Santana said, the malice oozing from her words.  
"Yay!" Rachel exclaimed suddenly, "my outfit is so appropriate!"  
"Honey, that was a joke." Kurt flipped Rachel's hair from her face, "I don't think the New York air is good for you."  
They got out of the rickshaw which turned back into a sports car and shot away, they made their way across the park. "I think I might have an allergy to large quantities of Mist."  
"I think so too," Kurt said with a playful tug on her cheek.  
"I just couldn't help myself! I had a single though," Rachel carried on explaining, "'Cute boy' was all I could functionally think."  
"I hope the underworld would extinguish your sunshine and rainbows." Santana sneered, "Makes me sick."  
"We're going to the underworld?" Rachel asked; her voice sullen.  
"Yep," He beamed at her, "And you're getting us there."  
"Me!?" Rachel shrieked, forcing both he and Santana to cover their ears.  
"Yes, you and your Middle Eastern dictator moustache." Santana said, "This is the Door of Orpheus, it opens to music, so sing!"  
Rachel approached the rock touched it, "Hi, I'm Rachel Berry and I'll be singing On My Own from the seminal Broadway musical _Les Misérables_."  
"It's a rock Rachel," Kurt scoffed while he fiddled with his ring.  
"Just sing," Santana screamed, startling Rachel.  
"The rock might not be familiar with the material," argued Rachel, to no avail.  
~0~  
After walking in a narrow dark tunnel for what Kurt was sure was an eternity, they came to a magnificent palace that was set in a motif of black and bronze. Santana lead them through the most beautiful garden, Kurt was tempted to try some of the fruits but he restrained himself.  
"This is the Palace of Hades," Santana said, not sounding as impressed as Kurt was. "Brace yourselves; it's going to be creepy."  
"Oh Santana," Rachel was met with a glare, "Auntie Snix, I think you may be over reacting."  
Kurt watched as Santana navigated the palace like it was her millionth visit, he raised an eyebrow. "How do you know where we're going?"  
"I can feel Hades' power," she explained, "so I can follow it like a scent."  
"What happens if he's having sex and we just barge in?" Kurt asked when they stopped in front of a set of bronze doors.  
"Or worse;" Rachel pleaded, "He's taking a dump."  
"This is the dining room," Santana pointed at the sign above the door. She kicked the door open, "Yo, family! I missed you bitches!"  
A startled man with chalk white skin and hair that shone like each strand was made of Onyx; the man had menacing eyes- they seemed to know and see too much- and Kurt recognised that this was Hades. Adjacent to Hades sat a pretty, petite, dark haired woman with mocha skin and a displeased look on her beautiful face.  
"Santana," Hades said with his arms open, "What a pleasant surprise!"  
"To what do we owe this pleasure?" The beautiful young woman asked; a borrowed smile on her face.  
"Lady Persephone, Father." Santana said inviting herself to their lunch; "Kurt, Rachel, join us. Hades, this is my lifetime bestie- Kurt Elizabeth Hummel- and his hag- Rachel Berry."  
"I'll get more food, my lord." Persephone said sweetly, her voice like honey; "What would you like to drink?"  
"Their fine, they just had some Snix Juice." Santana said as the dark haired woman disappeared.  
"Lord Hades," Kurt said; his voice respectful. "How are you? It's been so long, how's the wife?" We'd like to ask you about the Protogenoi."  
"Kurt Hummel, why do you wish to hear of such ancient beings?" Hades asked him with a chuckle at his 'manners', Hades' voice smooth like velvet; the perfect _tenore di grazia_.  
"We have reason to believe that Gaea is resurrecting them to overthrow the Olympians." Rachel said in a trained voice.  
"Well, it wouldn't be her first try to dethrone Zeus." Hades paused took a sip of his beverage and stared into nothing for a while before speaking to the agitated children again, "She prophesied his fall at the hand of Athena and his youngest son with Metis. Zeus, like our crazy father, had Metis turn herself into a fly and he swallowed her but he'd already conceived Athena."  
"That is just all kinds of nasty!" Rachel said twisting her face into a scowl, "Firstly, that's how disease is spread. Secondly, didn't he hear what happened to old lady who swallowed a fly?"  
"I heard she died," Hades said with a chuckle.  
"So, why doesn't Gaea like you guys?" Kurt asked cautiously.  
"I'm not sure," Hades let out a strained breath, "Kronos was her favourite son and we destroyed him but she prophesied that it would happen."  
"So when time took course, her prophecy had to come true?" Rachel asked.  
"Exactly!" Hades said, suddenly snapping to face Kurt, "May I see the ring?"  
"Sure," he said taking it off.  
"No need to take it off," the man examined the stone, the metal work and even the precision engravings; "I gifted this stone to the young hero who saved the underworld from a flooding Styx. It holds great power, bringing the wearer great fortune and protects them from harm if wilfully given but brings great sorrow if stolen. The most precious, beautiful and rare jewel; most appropriate."  
"And the fact that the hero is totally crushing on Kurt is just a bonus." Rachel said, causing an outbreak of laughter and Kurt to blush violently.  
"May Kurt and I be excused?" Hades got up and gestured for the boy to follow him, Hades walked quite some distance but he followed. "Kurt, I recognise your magical signature."  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
"Athena told you she isn't your mother yet her 'DNA'- using that term loosely- allowed her to claim you, why do you think that is?" Kurt stood and considered the lord of the dead's statement; he knitted his brow trying to figure out the 'riddle' facing him. "I'll leave you with that thought, but welcome to the family."  
Hades took a step forward and pushed Kurt backward hard; before Kurt could grasp what was happening he was falling through a pit of darkness, he was bought out of his stupor when he hit something hard- hard wood floor- and realised he was laying between Rachel and Santana. He looked around and was pleasantly surprised to be in his bedroom.  
"Tink, it seems my father wasn't keen on feeding us." Santana got up and started to rifle through Kurt's accessories.  
"You won't find anything appropriate in there," he warned the girl, "All my summer clothes are at camp."  
"My dad said you should wear your bedazzled sun visor." She handed him his studded sun visor.  
"This makes no sense," Kurt thought deeply of the one good gift he got from his dad.  
"They're gods," Rachel said comfortingly stroking his arm, "They should know more than we expect them to."  
"But the designers are incompatible," He exclaimed, "This _Michael Kors_ visor doesn't match my _Gucci_ belt!"  
Santana ruffled his hair, "I think you'll surv-"  
"Kurt! Santana! Rachel!" A voice rang merrily from upstairs.  
"Kurt, who is that?" Rachel asked quizzically, "I thought you said you didn't have a mother."  
"He doesn't," Santana said as she walked up toward the voice, "Burt is a total lone wolf"  
"As much as I've talked to my dad about you two I doubt he'd tell a lady friend I haven't met about you." Kurt said; he knew his father wouldn't let a stranger wander around in their home without consulting it with him. "Let's go check her out."  
They scaled the stares toward the unidentified voice. "Kurt, Breakfast is getting cold!"  
He entered the kitchen to find a pretty, young woman with mouse brown hair; "It's the middle of the afternoon, why are we having breakfast?" He asked in an accusing tone. When she looked up at him, her eyes were warm inviting flames- as warm and inviting as her smile.  
"It is morning," he checked his watch and it confirmed that they missed the end of yesterday, the woman reminded Kurt of _Bette Middler_'s character from _Stepford Wives_ after she was mechanised. "Eat up kids!"  
"I'm not eating shit till you tell us who the hell you are!" Santana said, placing my studded visor on my head, he and Rachel nodded their affirmation.  
"I'm Hestia: Goddess of Home, Family and the Hearth." She said putting out the crockery Kurt was saving for his visit from the Queen.  
"Hey! I'm saving that for QE2!" He said sitting in front of his place setting. "But it does go fabulously with this meal, I'll allow it."  
"So, Hestia." Rachel said sternly, they were settling in around the table in preparation for what seemed to be the meal of their lives. He suddenly remembered that, thanks to their loss of time, none of them had eaten since breakfast the previous day at camp- his stomach growled at the sight of the Belgian waffles. Rachel was still in stealth mode, moving silently; it's kind of menacing; "What do you know of the Protogenoi?"  
"I'm not one for stories," Hestia didn't smirk or laugh manically like the other gods they'd met, she smiled sweetly and without motive; "but I can tell you who one of their only descendants is."  
"How do I know we can trust you?" Rachel said with sharp eyes that seemed to pierce into the fibres of Hestia's existence. He was barely listening as he stuffed the buttery waffles down throat, "I think we can trust her."  
"Why?" Santana sneered, "Did you two use your virgin telepathy to communicate?"  
Rachel flushed, "Wouldn't we have heard it too?" Kurt giggled.  
"Good point," Santana said as she violently attacked her plate of waffles, she finally managed to slip in a word between mouthfuls; "So, who is this 'descendant'?"  
"Aphrodite." Hestia said with polite smile, "She emerged from the sea foam when Ouranus was thrown in, she is one of his only descendants that aren't… indisposed."  
Kurt was menaced by the silence that followed, he was menaced by his inability to say what he felt, he was plagued because every time he wanted to ask questions he was directed to the next person. "Fuck this." He whispered to himself, everyone turned to face him.  
"What was that honey?" Hestia said, her voice still sweet but her eyes burned more ferociously.  
"I said 'Fuck. This.' Fuck you and all you gods!" He took a deep breath, he felt like he'd never taken a breath before; his lungs rejoiced as they filled. His mind burned white with anger, "I just remembered why I decided to be an atheist. You don't want to be accountable for shit, making me go from one fucking god to the next."  
"Boy," Hestia stood taller than before, her skin beginning to glow, "Stand down. We are Olympians and we will smite you if you disrespect us."  
"The name is Kurt Elizabeth Hummel!" he stood his ground and rose to meet her gaze, "And it's time you and the rest of those pompous ignorant beings bowed before me and every other ordinary being because without our faith you're sure to wither away."  
Hestia's eyes burned so ferociously that the flames poured out over her eyebrows, Santana and Rachel looked away from the brightness but Kurt maintained eye contact. "Look away Tink, You'll combust if you don't." Kurt stared Hestia down as she burst into a pillar of golden flame, he could feel searing hot waves wash over him but he didn't dare look away, Hestia suddenly disappeared entirely.  
"Hestia lied to us," He said looking to his friends who were emerging from their cower, "Aphrodite may be the source but she wouldn't tell us anything, I know who will."  
Rachel held onto his arm and, with pleading brown eyes, asked him what was going on- this wasn't a time for words and they both knew it. "I love you, you too Santana." He said pulling his best friends into a hug. He led them out of the house; his childhood neighbourhood was too familiar, he took a moment to soak it in and wipe away a tear. He lead the girls toward his father's shop when a chariot and two majestic horses appeared in a blinding flash of blue and grey light, he picked up the note on the seat; 'consider this our olive brand,' it was signed by Athena and Poseidon.  
"I don't understand," Rachel finally said, breaking their thoughtful silence.  
"I think there might be something we're not being told." Santana said softly, fear resonating from her voice.  
Kurt waited a beat before letting loose a breath he'd been holding, "I'm not sure what it is but I think this Protogenoi story is just a guise." He took a deep breath, "After we're done we're going straight to the Imbue."

* * *

**What'd you think? love it, review! like it, review! hate it, review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n: Been a while i know(bad bad Azorrah) but for this chapter I'm channeling Shonda Rhimes and JK Rowling and going on a crazy killing spree- forgive me.**

**Disclaimer: as alway, i dont own anything but the fun and anyone you dont recognise. **

* * *

Kurt listened to the merry tune created by the horse shoes as they tapped the tar road of Main Street, his thoughts were a muddle; he wondered what the mist made people see but the more prominent thought was his father. He longed to see his father; he was unused to prolonged separation. As he watched the familiar stores pass them by he felt a sense of nostalgia as he remembered the summer days when he hung out in the garage all day, his father would take him on a stroll through the park where he met Rachel as they lapped up their ice cream and the warm Ohio sun. Kurt held on to Santana and Rachel's hands for dear life, they were his anchors to reality, he knew they were there for him but he needed the man who told him that thunder and lightning are just scientific occurrences that in no way had it out for him; he needed the man who pretended to understand when he would whine in French; he needed his rock; he needed his father to tell him everything was going to be alright. Kurt's eyes were caught by a food cart he'd never seen before- a fruit vendor- he looked at the three old ladies knitting a giant sock, "Rache, Snix, do you recognise that food cart?"  
"I've never seen it before," Rachel replied wearily; he looked at the fruit stand, then at the three old ladies who worked diligently at the intricate pattern they were knitting into the sock. "Ohio State Law prohibits vending in the CBD."  
"Fuck me sideways, if legend is right;" Santana reached into her bag and pulled out a book- and Rachel thought she couldn't read- she showed them a picture of the three old ladies who were knitting away before them. "Those are the fates."  
Kurt looked at the sock, it was embroidered with a name but all Kurt could see were the letters 'URT'. "Is that my sock?" He asked the girls as one of the Fates pulled out a comically large pair of scissors and cut the thread.  
"You better hope not," Santana said fixing my sun visor in its hanging position around my neck, "if so then you're going to die soon."  
Rachel sobbed quietly, "Please don't die," her brown eyes pleaded with him, "You are my first friend and I don't know if I can go on without you… either of you!"  
"Diane Warren is right," Santana said softly, "I don't want to lose you again. I even like your new hag."  
"You guys are overreacting; I'm not dead or dying." Kurt said with a false smile; he knew The Fates wouldn't show him his own destiny, because surely there are ruled against that, but what he feared was that someone close to him's time had arrived. He felt as though he was on sea legs as they disembarked from the vehicle and entered 'Hummel Tire and Lube', he was surprised to find that his father wasn't in during the busiest time of the day. Santana flung herself on the office coach whilst Rachel strategically squeezed herself into the remaining space; he looked around the store a tall dark skinned man was bent over the hood of the scrap remains of his dad's truck. "I told him to buy a new one and I'd push my Apprenticeship with Carmen Tibedaux to next winter." He whispered to himself.  
"I told him I could fix it," The large man said, a beautiful smile on his ugly face, "What kind of god would I be if I couldn't handle a simple repair?"  
"I'm sorry but do I know you?" Kurt tried to place the face and voice in his memory but couldn't quite place either.  
"You're Wyatt's… friend." The man said, not a hint of malice in his tone, "I am-"  
"He's Hephaestus." Santana said cutting the man off, the man didn't look godlike to Kurt in his grease-stained coveralls and uncombed brown beard.  
"You're Wyatt's father, he has your nose." Kurt blurted before he could stop himself; the more he looked at Hephaestus, the more he saw Wyatt and his own father in the man.  
"Nothing a surgeon can't fix." Hephaestus snapped; looking away for a moment, the man's hand lingering on the steel brace that held his leg upright.  
"It's what makes him so damn hot." Rachel said without missing a beat, Kurt could tell that Hephaestus suggesting a nose job brought forward some of Rachel's own insecurities, he gave her a look of support.  
"Look, I'm tired and I just want to find my dad." He said in a sullen voice, Kurt knew that he was barely holding on; "Do you know where he went?"  
"No, but I can help you with something else." Kurt was unsure whether that was a question or a statement; he nodded his head. "I know the other gods are giving you the run around about this Protogenoi business-"  
"That is putting it lightly," Santana said narrowing her gaze and beginning a vicious rant about the wild goose chase we were on.  
"Is there even a threat?" He asked the man, his eyes pleading for the truth.  
"The threat to Olympus is very real, Gaea is a scorned woman and she has a score to settle with Zeus." Hephaestus took a seat and let out a heavy sigh, "You don't mind if an old cripple takes a seat, I tire easily."  
"We don't mind if an old man takes a seat," Rachel snapped back, "Please, make yourself comfortable, you're helping us."  
"Well, I'll be-" Hephaestus gave a thousand watt smile to the brown eyed girl, "Gaea is said to be resurrecting Ouranos and this is because she failed in her last attempt to bring Olympus to its knees."  
"Is that the whole Metis debacle?" Kurt asked, his irritation boiling.  
"You're familiar with the story?"  
"Not really, someone brought it up at some point." He said with a nervous flip of his hair.  
"Well, Gaea will be bringing one of the most powerful entities ever to the plate," Hephaestus' eyes had darkened as he narrated the grim story, "along with an army of giants."  
"Okay, so you people know this; why aren't you doing anything about it?" Santana asked in a very accusing tone.  
"And why would Kurt have to go on this quest for knowledge you already have?" Rachel's voice had lost its softness.  
"We have no control over prophecies, that is The Fates and Delphi at work." The man paused; throwing up his hands in surrender, there was lingering silence that consumed the minds of the four.  
"Maybe we're misunderstanding this prophecy," Kurt finally said, breaking the silence.  
"Maybe you should ask a non-Olympian what they think of it." Hephaestus said blowing out his flaming beard.  
"The wisest person I know is my dad, he'll tell it to us straight." Kurt said without looking up from his cell phone.  
"Mr H. is a badass, no doubt, but what does he know about Olympus or anything of the sort?" Santana asked, forcing him to look up from his texting.  
"He minored in Mythology for his undergrad degree at Cornell." He said meeting her gaze, "and he says slipped into the bookstore down the road." Kurt got up and smiled at Hephaestus before sharing a stern hand shake and walking out the shop. The weather had turned grim and the sky was rumbling with rolls of thunder, sounding like a giant's stomach; Kurt saw his dad walk out the bookstore two blocks down and it was as though they hadn't seen each other in years- a boy and his father. Kurt was brought back to the pain of reality by a blue flash of light pouring from the sky like puss from an infected scab, bringing pain and heartache into his life, when the succeeding crash of thunder filled his ears Kurt felt his body go limp.  
After a moment he ran to the spot where his father had stood smiling at him just a moment ago, Kurt knew that a direct strike like that could be nothing short of fatal. "Dad?" He pleaded in a small voice.  
"Give 'em hell." The man replied with a shaky smile, his voice only audible to Kurt.  
"Daddy, please don't leave me." Kurt cried into his father's flannel shirt, "Please don't leave me alone in this big bad world."  
"Kurt," Rachel said placing a delicate hand on his shoulder, "he's-"  
"No, he would never leave me!" He snapped at Rachel, pulling away from her hand. "He would never abandon me."  
"He didn't leave you Tink," Santana said forcing him into her arms, "He was taken from you."  
Rachel embraced his other side, "Know that you aren't alone," Rachel's eyes were empathetic, "you have us. Three badass bitches from Lima Heights Adjacent."  
"We're not saying it'll be the same," Santana said holding him and Rachel closer, "but RuPaul and I will do all we can to ease your pain."  
"They took him from me," Kurt finally said, his voice robotic, he was letting himself out of his own head; "The first man to love me forever, the first person I told I was gay, the man who taught me to ride a bike, the man who watched Grey's Anatomy with me, the man who took me to the Sound of Music sing-along every year. They took my dad, killed him."

**_I just can't believe you're gone  
Still waiting for morning to come  
Wanna see if the sun will rise even without you by my side  
When we have so much in store tell me what is it I'm reaching for  
When we're through building memories I'll hold yesterday in my heart  
In my heart_**

They can take tomorrow and the plans we made  
They can take the music that we never played  
All the broken dreams take everything  
Just take it away  
But they can never have yesterday  
They can take the future that we'll never know  
They can take the places that we said we would go  
All the broken dreams take everything  
Just take it away  
But they can never have yesterday

You always used to say I should be thankful for every day  
Heaven knows what the future holds or at least how the story goes  
(But I never believed them till now)  
I know I'll see you again I'm sure no it's not selfish to ask for more  
One more night one more day  
One more smile on your face but they can't take yesterday

They can take tomorrow and the plans we made  
They can take the music that we never played  
All the broken dreams take everything  
Just take it away  
But they can never have yesterday  
They can take the future that we'll never know  
They can take the places that we said we would go  
All the broken dreams take everything  
Just take it away  
But they can never have yesterday

I thought our days would last forever  
(But it wasn't our destiny)  
'Cause in my mind we had so much time  
But I was so wrong  
Now I can believe that I can still find the strength in the moments we made  
I'm looking back on yesterday

They can take tomorrow and the plans we made  
They can take the music that we never played  
All the broken dreams take everything  
Just take it away  
But they can never have yesterday  
They can take the future that we'll never know  
They can take the places that we said we would go  
All the broken dreams take everything  
Just take it away  
But they can never have yesterday

All the broken dreams take everything  
But they can never have yesterday

"Zeus took my father took my father from me," Kurt finally said- ending the menacing that had engulfed main street- his voice was hoarse and small from screaming. Kurt brushed back his tears, he knew beating death was unnatural and not something he'd want for his father. Though people had gathered to see the commotion none of them dared approach him as he lay there tucked into his father's side; he knew people who pitied him would call the appropriate people so he held his position at his father's side till the undertaker came for his body. "He took the person I loved most from me, the only person to love me is gone."  
Kurt was staring blankly at space when his view of the stars was invaded by Santana, "Kurt, I can't imagine your pain," Santana's voice was the sweetest he'd ever heard it yet he knew it was genuine. Santana hugged his side as they lay on the sidewalk, "I love you, I'll always love you, we're family." He tried to smile weakly at the gesture but all that happened was he cried harder.  
Rachel curled into his other side, shining caring maternal brown eyes at him. Kurt hugged his two best friends, all he had left in the world. Silence crept back into the air as the crowd split into those who remained behind because they worried for the boy who just lost his father and those who had gotten their gossip fix who dispersed into the warm summer afternoon, Kurt wasn't sure how long they laid to but when one of Rachel's dads finally corralled them into the back of his Prius it was evening. The man, who introduced himself as Hiram, handed them Starbucks hot chocolate and a giant cookie; Kurt though grateful could feel the tug in his heart at the care, a sharp reminder of the person who was just removed from his life. Leroy, Hiram and the friends drove toward 'Lima Heights Adjacent' in comfortable silence; Kurt stared out the window, letting the monotony of suburbia offer him solace in his time of pain. Kurt was jerked out of his thoughts when the car braked suddenly, staining the seats with cocoa, he looked up to see a beautiful woman standing in their way; he knew this meant trouble, the dark skinned woman looked into the car and directly at him. Kurt panicked but knew not to show it, he watched as the tall slender woman pounced onto the bonnet of the small car causing it to rock violently- the woman in a white Grecian gown was joined by a man who's presence washed drowsiness over the car. Kurt's last memory was of the woman ripping the roof off the car and lifting him to eye level before the darkness engulfed him.

* * *

**Song: Leona Lewis- Yesterday**

**Love it, hate it, let me know! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n: two chapters in one day! lucky you! im supposed to be studying but this is my first free moment... the last chapter was supposed to be a cliffhanger but i just couldnt wait!**

**Disclaimer: i dont own squat, not even this wifi... those people with names starting with 'R' own this... **

* * *

Rachel sat at the top of white marble steps looking out onto a small village that looked like it had been taken from a book; the buildings were of Grecian architecture with a modern edge to them. "It's something isn't it?" A voice said from behind her.  
"Yea," Rachel turned to see one of the most beautiful woman she'd ever seen approach her, "Where am I?" Her voice was airy and high, like she was singing her words.  
"This Olympus Rachel," the dark haired woman took a seat next to Rachel, her golden gown pooling on the cold marble. "You aren't really here."  
"I know," she said meekly, "but how, you can't dream of a place or person you've never seen- scientifically that is."  
"I'm projecting this into your mind," the woman smiled sweetly, Rachel's heart skipped a beat as the woman's beauty trebled, "we need to speak, mother to daughter."  
"Hera? You're so beautiful!" Rachel said boldly, she was excited to be meeting the woman who created her.  
"As are you. Leave convention for the normal, your beauty is reserved only for the extraordinary." Hera ran her thumb over the contours of Rachel's face which caused a slight blush to rise to her surface.  
"Why am I here?" Rachel asked, her voice strong, "Not that this isn't fun."  
"I couldn't tell you this in reality without losing my husband but." Hera took a deep breath, "Zeus has lost his mind to the power that he wields, he has become so fixated with keeping his throne as the King of Olympus that he is willing to destroy all those who threaten that."  
"I don't understand."  
"I'm losing the man I love, when he's not off making the beast with two backs with mortals, he's trying to control everyone and I resent that!" Hera paused to wipe away a tear, "Our children are not treasonous beings, they respect his authority. He is a danger upon us all; I thought Maria De Angelo was an isolated case but Burt Hummel's untimely demise has opened my eyes to the stranger in my home."  
"Oh my gosh Burt!" Rachel looked about in blind panic, "Kurt! I need to be there for him."  
"Kurt has been taken by Gaea," Hera said, remorse evident in her voice.  
"Where did she take him? Santana and I-"  
"You need to find her before she perverts his mind," Hera stood tall and strong, "with all my might I shall lead you to him for he is the only one with the power to bring my husband back."  
"How do we find him?" Rachel asked Hera, begging the woman to help them.  
"Aphrodite," Hera paused taking in Rachel's shocked face, "love will lead you to Kurt." Rachel watched the world around her lose colour and become distorted; Rachel watched the grecian buildings twist into pale wall, the sun lost its heat but gained additional brightness; Rachel looked up into the doctors face as she lay in the ER.  
"Rachel?" The man said with dreamy blue eyes, she nodded her response, "Rachel, you're at Lima General, you were in a car crash."  
"Doctor," she interrupted, "Our braked before impact. There were only 4 people in the car?"  
"Yes, everyone survived." As the doctor said this the room was swamped by Santana, Mr D, Percy, Annabeth and Chiron (who at some point lost his pony parts in favour of a wheel chair). "Dionysus." The doctor acknowledged before making casual conversation with Percy as though they were BFFs.  
"Kurt's gone," Santana sobbed, hugging Rachel, "That woman took him."  
"Gaea," Rachel sobbed, "we are going to make that bitch pay!"  
"Language!" Her dad shouted from beside her.  
"Soy de Lima Heights Adyacente," Rachel said aggressively, "cuidamos de los nuestros!"  
"Spanish, really?" Hiram said without asking the question, "not a word of Hebrew, you just wanna kill your grandmother!"  
"How do we find Aphrodite?" Rachel asked frantically, effectively ignoring her dad.  
"Now isn't the time for love," Percy snapped, you got a man down.  
"Don't you dare talk to her like that!" Santana snapped back without missing a beat, "Or so help me god, I will go all kinds of Lima Heights Adjacent on your ass."  
"Aphrodite can use our love for Kurt to lead us to him," Rachel's eyes pooling with moisture, pleading for reassurance.  
"I don't think we love Kurt romantically," Santana said, her tears had long fallen.  
"But… but…" Rachel took a moment to regain her wits, she was Rachel freakin Berry! She boldly took to the stage at the tender age of eight months; the theatre is savage, surviving that made her stronger. "We'll find him."  
~O~  
Kurt woke up feeling like he'd been asleep for years, his hands were shackled but that wasn't the worst of it; his eyesight was groggy, his lips chapped, his hair deflated and his clothes dirty. Kurt gave his eyes a moment to adjust to the dark cavern, he could feel it's movement- jerking back and forth-he concluded that he was on a ship from the smell of brine. He took his surroundings in; a small cell at the bottom of the ship and judging from the lack of portholes, this wasn't a luxury liner. Kurt took a deep breath, "Can I get some water!" He screamed with a hoarse voice.  
"No one can hear you!" An equally hoarse voice said through the wall.  
"Who are you? Who are they? and what do they want from us?" Kurt asked in a panic and relief that he wasn't alone.  
"I'm Aphrodite," Kurt took note that she had a slight British accent, "The woman who has taken us is Gaea, former consort to my father. Her aid is Morpheus, the god of sleep."  
"Aphrodite? The goddess of love?" He asked cautiously.  
"Lady of Doves, the whole nine yards." There was silence for a moment, "who are you?"  
"Kurt Hummel." He let out a sob at the sound of his name, "Son of the late Burt Hummel." He had to say it, to familiarise himself with the idea.  
"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, such a loved little boy," she sounded like a wine-o reminiscent of days gone by.  
"My dad loved me till his death." He said it again even though his throat burned at the words.  
"Not just by your dad," she paused and let out a satisfied sigh, like an artist looking back at their masterpiece, "but by Santana and more recently Rachel as a best friend. You had some UFOs too."  
"UFOs?" He said with a giggle.  
"Unidentified Flirty Observers." Kurt was growing accustomed to her breezy satisfied falsetto, "Two boys in your class sat there hoping you'd take your nose out of the books and notice them, a boy in your dance class dreams of the day you'll ask him to be your dance partner."  
"And you swear on Sarah Jessica Parker that you aren't pulling my leg?" Her asked with a giggle as they sat back to back, separated by the wall.  
"You've seen the behaviour of a certain hero, I can't make this kind of stuff up." he listened as her voice lost modulation to the high pitch squeal of a twelve year old. "You Kurt Elizabeth Hummel have earned the respect of many gods; myself included. Athena and my husband adore your creative ingenuity. Ares likes your spunk and bravery, I think it has something to do with you taking down Percy and Ares cabin in one day. Artemis thinks sunshine and rainbows of you, she was like 'that boy has grace like a gazelle', she is goddess of the hunt and I hear you're a great shot." They both laughed at Aphrodite's impersonation of Artemis. "Zeus is also a little impressed; you flew a plane being pursued by a dragon on your first time."  
"Zeus killed my dad..." Silence washed over the brig, a reminder that they were prisoners. Kurt was lost in his thoughts, thinking about how everyone seemed to 'love' him but very few showed it, when their cells were opened by a tall hulking figure. The man walked up to Kurt and grabbed him by the collar, "Easy, this shirt is Dolce & Gabbana!"  
"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry," the brute said sarcastically. The brute grabbed Aphrodite and carried her under his other arm.  
"You're really pretty," he said looking at her timeless beauty, a Keira Knightly in Pride and Prejudice meets Anne Hathaway in Becoming Jane.  
"You're pretty too," Aphrodite replied making him blush.  
"You're both pretty, we get it!" The brute said shaking them.  
"You may feel unloved but Hephaestus loves you dearly, reconcile and he'll forgive." Kurt said without meaning to, he regretted it upon seeing Aphrodite's face drop. "I'm sor-"  
"Don't be." he listened to the pain in her voice.  
"This worse than an episode of Oprah rolled together with a Meryl Streep movie!" The brute said shaking them again.  
"Did he just talk smack about Oprah?" Kurt asked no one on particular as he started to feel dizzy.  
"And Meryl Streep!" Aphrodite exclaimed. Kurt was blinded by the bright light of the outside.  
~O~  
"No one has seen an eleven year old boy wearing a Michael Kors sun visor?" Santana snapped as she paced a trench around the rec room of the Big House, "How do you lose Kurt? He practically has a neon rainbow sign over his head!"  
"Santana, we've been going through this all week," Chiron said solemnly, "we can't do much to find Kurt, it is beyond our power!"  
"Come on!" Rachel nagged, Santana had never been so glad to have the girl on her side, "Kurt and Aphrodite have been gone a week but no one's been deployed to find them!"  
"I'm ready to go Chiron," Percy said, Santana questioned the boys involvement, "Just give me the go ahead."  
"I give the go ahead around here, not Chiron" Mr D said, his voice strong and commanding, "The theatre may suffer a great loss if we don't do something, Red? Why are we not getting a prophecy?"  
"I don't know!" Santana looked at the frazzled red head, "We haven't found the right hero or maybe the fates have a plan?"  
"I'm done waiting for this quacked up fortune teller to read her tarot cards," Rachel rose to her feet as she spoke, "Santana, we're leaving."  
"I don't think so," Chiron cut in, "Camp rules state-"  
"That we're still on our quest, the prophecy isn't fulfilled and we haven't returned completely." Santana said as they headed out the door.  
Collecting their stuff and getting packed had them at the top of Half-blood Hill in minutes, as they crossed the magic barrier they were greeted by a familiar face, "Hestafreak Spawn, how can we help you?" Santana snapped as she helped Rachel over.  
"Annabeth said to give you this." Wyatt handed them a bag of supplies, "And I want to come with you..."  
"Aw, how romantic!" Santana said causing the boy to blush.  
"Be that as it may," Rachel said sternly, "No, my gut says you shouldn't."  
"I'm sorry but who died and made you Olivia Pope?" She snapped at Rachel, "Whoever's taken Kurt isn't taking him to tea, he'll need his friends to support him after his loss."  
"I get that Santana," Rachel's eyes pleaded the way they do, large and innocent, "Wyatt has gotten close to Kurt but I have a bad feeling about bringing him with us."  
"Let's put it to a vote," Wyatt finally said, breaking the silent conversation between Rachel and Santana.  
"If you're sure you wanna risk my gut-"  
"Which was wrong about Hestia!" Santana interjected.  
"Yes, then fine, let's go." Santana was almost impressed by the power of Kurt's influence on the girl.  
"Where do we start?" Wyatt asked enthusiastically.  
"Your enthusiasm makes me sick!" Santana scoffed as she led them down Half-Blood Hill toward the main road, "Let's go to the one place where all bad things seem to happen."  
"We were just in Lima and we didn't achieve much there." Rachel said questioning.  
"You know what?" She sneered, "I liked it better when you were meek, Kurt doesn't need replacing as the voice of bitchy reason!"  
"Hey, don't snap at me!" Rachel said, her brown eyes looking like molten chocolate, "you're not the only person who lost someone, Kurt was the first friend I ever had! I loved him!" The tears now streaked her face, outlining the contours of her twisted face.  
"Well I'm not the one claiming superior intellect!" Santana snapped.  
"I'm not claiming anything," Rachel stepped closer to Santana and held her by the shoulders, Santana looked away. Rachel softened her voice as she spoke again, "Just because Kurt isn't here doesn't mean we must fall apart."  
"He's one of the best things in my life." Santana finally whispered to herself.  
"We're going to get him back." Wyatt said as he watched the girls hugging it out.  
~O~

As Kurt's eyes adjusted he saw the same beautiful face that he'd seen so long ago when he was taken from his friends, her amber eyes smiled in a devious fashion; "Kurt Hummel, Aphrodite," she said as her wicked grin twisted her face, "How lovely that you're here."  
"I doubt we had much of a choice," Kurt said boldly, "Who the hell do you think you are keeping me captive?"  
"Gaea, the primordial Greek goddess personifying the Earth, the first to emerge from Chaos" Gaea bowed as though introducing herself to royalty, "I'm sorry these are the circumstances."  
"It would be nice if you'd show it and put us down." Aphrodite said with a slight whine to her voice.  
"Put them down." Gaea said to the brute, "Gently! Antaeus, be a darling and get mummy some water and our guests some Ambrosia and Nectar."  
"Yes, mom…" The brute said in a singsong fashion.  
"Why are we here?" Kurt demanded once he was sure he was safe from Antaeus, "And you can cut that friendly nice guy crap."  
"I don't know what you mean," Gaea said sweetly, "What have I done to give you the impression that I'm up to something sinister?"  
"How's about you abducting and chaining us." Aphrodite snapped at her, "When Artemis gets here she will be so pissed!"  
"And what makes you think she's coming?" Gaea asked, she was so aloof that Kurt couldn't help but be impressed.  
"I missed our shopping appointment!" Aphrodite said strongly.  
"Oh, that is serious!" Kurt and Gaea said at the same time.  
"Very well, we're here." Gaea said in differently, "there is no stopping the inevitable."  
"Is it me or is this bitch crazy?" Kurt stage whispered to Aphrodite.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! spanish comes from Google Translate: "I'm from Lima Heights Adjacent take care of ours" is what it should say, hope i didnt offend.**


	7. END

**A/n: It's been a while but the voices stopped talking to me. this is a wrap up, i think it sums the fic up well but i'll let you be the judge of that. BTW i changed the tag from a Annabeth and Kurt thing to just Kurt because the voices changed their mind. **

**Disclaimer: I dont own the Glee or Percy Jackson universes... please dont sue me**

* * *

"Most stories have tragic beginning or mind bending endings; where the hero's suffering makes your stomach turn and you feel like gritting your teeth, turning your head from the horror and forgetting what you've just witnessed… This is one of those stories.

No matter how much I wish away the events of the past 24 hours, I can't! Life hasn't afforded me the luxury of turning away and forgetting, gritted my teeth till I thought I could hear them cracking and my stomach… no everything insides me turned till there was nothing but a knot of emptiness. I was once led to believe that my life was perfect, because it was! I was a child genius, my dad got me and I could live in a world of books never wishing for more or different. It all went wrong when adventure, personal growth, friendship and Prince Charming entered the picture and disturbed the peace of books, mechanics and art… life gave me hope that it was getting better; introducing me to Rachel, reuniting me with Santana, bringing Wyatt to me, making a hero of a small town boy… life deceived me, waiting to take back it's due.

First thing to go was something I'd become complacent and forgotten to treasure, the one constant in my life; life took my father from me. It happened in a flash of bright light and loud boom that filled the air along with the strong nitric smell of lightning… he was gone. No more bad birthday gifts, no more failed lectures on why horizontal stripes didn't work unless you're wafer thin, no more car shows, no more hugs or comforting shoulder squeezes, nothing but a whole load of 'no mores'… a bunch of 'no mores' and a new life filled with adult struggles… life was cruel to Kurt Hummel.

The next thing to be lost from me was not gone as abruptly but rather in a torturous lull of darkness, thirst and hunger that seemed to drag on for an eternity, this was followed by overfeeding and dry land drowning of drinks that seemed un ending but the darkness remained till the day of reckoning came and the pain was intensified-

Kurt was dragged onto the top deck, the sun burned his eyes- it seemed like an eternity since he last felt the gently golden kiss of the sun on his pale skin and even longer since they let him shower. Kurt wasn't sure it had been since he was taken from the grasp of his friends but the 'not car crash' seemed like a lifetime ago, he looked at his fellow prisoner- Aphrodite's beauty surprised him every time he saw her; she was lucky to be so beautiful and powerful, what he wouldn't give to have the same effect on me- he turned back to their captor. Gaea was beautiful too but her beauty was dampened by how evil and crazy she was.

"Are you ready to fulfil your purpose Master Hummel?" She said with a manic smile on her beautiful mocha face.

"If I say no will you let me go?" she cackled manically at his statement as though it were a joke, "I didn't think so. So please don't waste my time with false politeness."

She grabbed his face roughly and pulled him so close to her that their noses were touching, "Careful, I'm only letting you live after this because it's your birthday."

"My birthday isn't for weeks you crazy bitch but I appreciate the gesture," he spat back, not real spit because he was still a lady.

"She's been accelerating time," Aphrodite said, her voice low and beaten, "That's why our watches have been giving us problems."

"Correct, and people think you're just a pretty blond bimbo." Gaea tilted her head in a menacing manner as she said that, "they have two parts right my little brunette. You know I was almost your mother."

"Is that what this is about? The father I never met?" Aphrodite was tired and her voice was evidence of this, if she was being held up by the two brutes she'd have collapsed from exhaustion. She hadn't been sleeping, looking out for Kurt at every moment and this was his turn to stand for.

"Get ready to meet him then," Gaea moved toward the edge of the boat, Kurt could see the whirlpool clearly and it frightened him. Gaea moved to the edge and started to chant something in Greek, a language Kurt was proficient in but failed to understand at this moment. She turned to face him, her eyes hungry and her hair wild because the wind had picked up, "Now the ritual sacrifice! The offspring first!"

"You are way too happy for a woman who is about to see a man who shoved giants up her vajayjay!" Kurt screamed over the roaring wind.

"I refuse to give my blood!" Aphrodite said, her voice strong but still faltering.

"It's always more fun to take it by force!" Gaea said as she approached Aphrodite with her blade drawn, she pulled the beautiful woman to the railing and spoke once more in a dialect of Greek that was too old for Kurt to understand, then the crazy bitch slit Aphrodite's throat in a single swift movement and all he could do was scream. "You're next! The blood of his 'killer' runs through your veins." her wicked smile fixed in place; he knew there was no fighting it- she was the earth and her goons were monsters, Kurt was just one little boy. He knew fighting was futile but he tried anyway. Fighting till he felt the blade, warm with Aphrodite's blood, against the soft pale flesh of his neck and within moments he felt the darkness consume him…

There was nothing but darkness for a while; this isn't how it's supposed to work! He went to the underworld and met the lord of death! Darkness shouldn't be how it ends! It was dark for a while, Kurt longed to be dead so he could be with his father once more but it seemed the darkness wouldn't let him go. The darkness was endless and Kurt had grown tired of its monotony; if this was going to be his eternal prison then they should at least let him redecorate because this endless darkness thing could use a lamp and a rug!

After living in the darkness forever and a day Kurt felt something pulling him, he knew in that moment he wasn't really dead and just faking it because the rug and lamp he demanded suddenly appeared. "Wait a mother fucking minute!" he exclaimed as he got up from the pool of his own blood.

"You're not dead?" Aphrodite squealed as she engulfed him in a warm hug, "Wait why aren't you dead?"

"I'm a part-time immortal." He quirked hugging her back.

"That's not how this works…"

"I realised it when the lamp and rug appeared," he said softly.

"Great! I'm imagining you!" she hit herself hard on the head multiple times; "I've lost my mind!"

"I think so too." Kurt said stopping her from hitting herself, "I've experienced something similar, just that I'm not dead. Not yet."

Kurt got to his feet and stormed past the monsters guarding Gaea's private quarters, he was pissed that she had 'killed' him and boy was she going to get a piece of his mind and maybe a black eye or two. He pulled her from her love making by a tuft with new found strength, "Bitch you are in for it because I am hella pissed!" he said tossing her across the room, "I'm not sure where this power is coming from but this whole killing me thing you did ruined a perfectly good outfit so get ready to experience 'destroyment' !"

"You should be dead, you're just a boy!" Gaea screeched as she collected herself, "this is impossible."

"I'm not just a boy, I'm Kurt Elizabeth Hummel!" He pushed her to the ground and straddled her abdomen, "I'm going to let you in on a little secret, my friends from Lima Heights Adjacent call me Porus!" his voice was a soft whisper in her ear, "oh and the bonus is, you created me and I'll be your end."

"I don't understand."

"After Zeus took down Kronos- which you orchestrated, nice work- you prophesized that Zeus's second offspring with Metis would take him down like he did his father. So Zeus, like his dad, swallows Metis as a fly but she's already pregnant so out pops Athena in full body armour." He flipped his bangs defiantly, "Are you still with me? The next part is tricky; Metis actually got the sperm she used to conceive me because Zeus is a fan of snowballing! Do you know what snowballing is?"

"I'm a grown woman! Of course I know what snowballing is!" Kurt raised a questioning brow, "Okay, I don't know what 'snowballing is'!"

"It's when you swish the sperm you just ejaculated around between your partner's mouth and your own till one of you swallows, usually happens after fallatio." Kurt smiled cruelly, "now I'm going to put you out of you misery."

"Kurt! No!" Aphrodite screamed holding his hands up, "Your better than this, you don't kill you love!"

"I spent more than a thousand years plotting my escape from Zeus's stomach, he coughed me out! It was disgusting! He didn't even cover his mouth!" he looked into her eyes and kissed her deeply, "I've existed more than a millennium, I am more than a brute who uses weapons and force to get what he wants! I'm ending this now and forever!"

"Hello! Erection dying here!" the elder gentleman on the bed finally said breaking his silence.

"Gosh, your dad is rude!"

"I know! Chill out old man."

"Take him and Gaea to Olympus and I'll meet you there, I've got a stop to make." Kurt got up and teleported off the ship.

My childhood was gone, not taken but no longer completely mine to command to my heart's desire. Learning where I came from opened a door to an endless list of new responsibilities and burdens that stretched beyond the capabilities of my former self so I saw myself changing into something I didn't quite understand but knew was necessary. I had an immense amount of power and money at my disposal, I wasn't going to let the loss of my father and childhood be in vain; father's small fortune of moral valuables wouldn't be lost in a war for power so I consulted my advisors…

"So… we're at IHOP?" Kurt said softly, "What are we ordering?"

"I hate when the voice in my head sounds like Kurt," Santana said behind her menu.

"It's been happening to me too lately, it sounds so real…" Rachel said from behind her menu.

"I hate when the voice in my head sounds like me too," Kurt said with a smile, "then I don't have anyone to blame for my bad ideas."

"That was funny Grandma!" Santana said putting down her menu, her eyes turned to saucers and her mouth flapping open and closed but no sound coming out.

"OMG, Old Betty White! Is it really you?" Rachel screeched in high G making the people in the restaurant turn and look at them.

"I liked it better when she was meek." Kurt said with a smile.

"I would not recommend any of the food on this menu, I walked by the kitchen and it a giant health code violatio-" his sentence faded at the end, "is this one of those times when we have the same hallucination?"

"You guys hallucinate about the same thing?" Kurt chuckled softly, "next you'll synchronise menstrual cycles."

"It's definitely him, but how?"

"Dear Wyatt McGrady," he took a sip of the orange juice in front of him, "Being a thousand year old god has its benefits."

"You're a god?" Rachel bit back.

"Of what?" Wyatt asked.

"Since when?" Santana asked, her question accompanied by a shove.

"Yes, I'm a god." He giggled, "I'm Porus, God of Resource, Creative Ingenuity and the Personification Abundance."

"Like Plato's Porus?" Santana asked with a wicked smile on her face.

"Yep!"

"That would mean… you're going to bring down Zeus, like Gaea prophesized." Rachel screamed in excitement.

"Who wants to give me a shower?" Kurt said with a laugh.

"Me." Wyatt whispered.

"Creepy!" Santana said causing the boy to turn crimson red.

~0~

As Kurt felt the warm water washing away the eternity of dirt and blood off his skin he felt it wash off any of his current worries making way for new worries.

"What's the point of this bath?" Wyatt asked with a cute quizzical look on his face, "Like I get that the Imbue restores Hera's virginity but what's its significance in this situation?"

"Well, it cleanses the bather completely." Kurt said as he twirled about in the water, "Which will wash the magic that Metis used to conceal my godliness."

"For what?" Rachel asked. Her confused face wasn't as cute.

"To fulfil his three prophecies." Santana said with a smug smile on her face, "They all lead to this bath and his conversation with Zeus."

"Exactly!" Kurt said congratulating her, "Wait, how did you know about the third prophecy?"

"I get you!" Kurt stared holed into her, "Okay, you mentioned it in your sleep."

Their group was engulfed in a bright light and they appeared in a large marble room, all of the gods were in attendance and this pleased him. "Oh my gosh Zues! You should knock! I'm naked!"

"You dare speak to me like that in my house?" Zeus's voice bellowed and echoed through the room.

"I do but first spit out my mother!" Kurt got out of the tub, his clothes dripping.

"I didn't eat Athena, she's over there." He pointed at the grey eyed goddess who nodded slightly.

"I'm sure she'd like for you to regurgitate our mother Metis too, or would that inconvenience you father?"

"It can't be!" people exclaimed from around the room.

"It is, so spit out the old lady or get ready to go down because I'm in charge now!"

"Hold your tongue boy!"

"I know, I shouldn't speak to my father like this. I know you know, you can smell it on me!"

"how?"

"It isn't important but if you don't spit out Metis within the next minute then I'll be forced to fulfil my destiny!" Kurt sent Zeus a glare that ripped into his being. The man, rather disgustingly, put his arm in his throat and pulled Metis out of his stomach. "I knew my mother would look like Meryl Streep!"

"What now?" Gaea asked impatiently.

"Well, I turn this into a counsel lead monarch." Kurt said proudly, "The Original Six will lead overall along with Gaea, who spent her entire existence trying to be heard in a man's world."

"But this is her faults!" Zeus bellowed, sounding like he was sulking, the man who has ruled the earth for millennia was sulking! Pitiful.

"You don't want to play the blame game with me." Kurt's words were sharp and precise, he scowled deeply and menacingly, "Your actions were your own; if you decided to meet me as opposed to trying to prevent my birth I wouldn't be so angry, if you hadn't murdered my father maybe I wouldn't be so irrational and maybe if you treated your family as your peers as opposed to ordering them around like your subordinates you wouldn't have a loyalty problem."

"The rest of you aren't so innocent either!" Santana spoke with her standard bitchy bite, "You all played a part in Zeus becoming a tyrant; you let him swallow Metis, you let him kill BurtyBear and you all let run wild like an undisciplined child."

"You need to learn that the 21st century isn't about blind faith," Wyatt said strongly, "It's the era of ingenuity and part of creating is assessing and deciding as a unit."

"Though individuality is immortal, a man alone cannot stand." Rachel's words were soft, "No man is an island but each a sovereign state."

Kurt turned on his heels and took the first steps of his life. "Where are you going?" Athena asked as he opened the door to leave.

"I'm going home; I have a semi-normal life to lead." Kurt stopped but did not turn back. He spoke softly and his voice remaining level, "I want to go to dances and kiss boys, I want to be a teenager, I want to get detention for being too fabulous, and I want to see spring 2014 Marc Jacobs. I'm only 12; I want to be 12 and nothing more. I'm going back to Lima Heights Adjacent. Are you bitches coming?"

"Kurt, wait." Wyatt walked up to him, "Are you ever coming back to camp?"

"No, I have no business being a hero."

"Does this mean I'll never see you again?"

"I don't know but the thing with true love is," Kurt paused, thinking about what Aphrodite said to him. He kissed Wyatt's cheek softly, "If it's meant to be, we'll find each other again."

Kurt began his steady walk; Rachel and Santana followed him home.

To conclude on my summer adventure, life offered me glory but I knew in my heart that I had no business accepting it. I have my own way of being special and I'm damn good at it. I've chosen normal life and nothing short of an unworldly experience; Santana, Rachel and I learned a lot about where we don't belong this summer. I only hope for more of the same next summer."

"Well, Mr Hummel that was an interesting, emotive and imaginative take on your summer." His new teacher smiled at him, "Your first of many A+'s this year."

~0~

As Kurt reflected on the first day of the sixth grade, he thought about how normal his day had been. Normal on the Kurt Hummel scale that is; he didn't need to act like an adult, he had his grandmother for that, and he could goof around like a normal kid. Kurt knew that if he missed the bus he'd be late for his reruns of Hannah Montana, Young Justice, Phineas & Ferb and all the childhood he'd missed already.

As Kurt was heading for the door he felt his world tilt, "Watch where you're going, homo."

The voice was familiar, making his insides smile at routine, "David! David Karofsky!"

"What Fancy?!"

"I missed this." Their eyes met for a moment and they both diverted their gaze at the same time, "Now help me up."

"Sure…"

* * *

**A/n: This was fun, i'm already working on my next bit... see how the Pirate within comes out...**


End file.
